Parfum du Sud
by Doumbea
Summary: Bien des années après avoir été abandonnée par son unique amour, Leah croise la route d'un autre homme. Il est né en Louisiane, il est blond aux yeux bleus, ne jure que par son PC dernier cri et a la maturité d'un gosse de dix ans. Ah, et il trouve que les loups-garous, c'est trop coooool ! ! ! . Bref, il est l'antithèse de Sam. Et pourtant…
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Comme je l'avais laissé entendre, me revoilà pour la fic Leah-Jordy. **

**On va être polies, et faire les présentations pour celles qui ont cliqué dessus sans en connaître l'origine.  
Cette histoire est une séquelle de ma précédente fiction, « La Mission de Johanna ». L'héroïne y mène une enquête sur des personnes soupçonnées d'être des vampires, et se fait aider dans ses recherches par son frère aîné, Jordy. Le début de cette présente fiction commence le jour où, pour percer le secret des suspects, les deux apprentis détectives débarquent dans la réserve quileute, la seule piste qu'ils aient trouvée. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lire « La Mission… » pour suivre cette histoire, surtout si vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler en apprenant que Leah et Jordy s'aimeront et auront beaucoup d'enfants… ( ah, oups, pardon…). En revanche, les premiers chapitres reprennent des événements qui y sont décrits, et comme cette histoire est tout de même destinée à celles qui l'ont lue, je ne fournis pas de « résumé des épisodes précédents »; ils risquent donc de vous paraître un peu nébuleux… mais je ne pense pas que ce soit insurmontable. A vous de voir !**

**Pour celles qui me connaissent déjà : voilà, après une pause sabbatique occupée à visiter d'autres fandoms, je renoue avec Twilight. Ne vous attendez pas à un roman fleuve comme l'a été « La Mission… », une fois m'a suffi ! :-D. En tout cas, j'ai retrouvé avec plaisir ce sale gosse de Jordy, ( qui a quasiment, voire carrément volé la vedette à Matt sur la fic d'origine…) et j'espère que ça sera aussi votre cas ! En revanche, les délais de publications vont être moins sérieux, après avoir piétiné un moment entre deux chapitres, je me suis dit que j'allais aborder cette fic d'une manière « jordyesque », c'est-à-dire sans me prendre la tête. Sinon, je ne me déciderai jamais à la poster ! Je m'engage sur une seule chose : je l'écrirai jusqu'à son terme, là-dessus vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance !;-D**

**Un grand merci à Arwen et Julie Winchester qui me font l'extrême honneur de rempiler comme bêta. Là où elles passent, les fautes trépassent. Quant à toi, ptitesfrimousses, c'est toi qui as lourdement insisté pour avoir les chapitres en avant-première, je ne me sens donc pas responsable de ton évident masochisme. Mais je t'aime quand même.**

**Petit message perso ( oui, déjà )  
****Azenor**** : Bon, toi, t'as carrément un challenge : pulvériser la moyenne de chap publiés avant ta première review, qui est de 13. Oui, d'habitude, je ne réclame jamais de reviews, mais tu es exceptionnelle, et je fais donc exception, logique. Et cette fic, c'est en très grande partie à cause de toi que je l'ai écrite, alors hein !…**

**Bonne lecture…**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**« Invités surprise »**

Le ciel gris obscurcissait l'étendue herbeuse et morne qui s'étalait sous les yeux de la meute cachée à la lisière de la forêt. Les cinq loups-garous, quatre mâles et une femelle, observaient attentivement le couple juché sur une moto qui ralentissait, pour finir par s'arrêter complètement. La passagère descendit de l'engin en ôtant son casque, et ses cheveux sombres s'agitèrent sous le vent.

L'immense loup aux différentes nuances de gris expira bruyamment.

Tout dans l'attitude de la jeune femme trahissait une profonde irritation. Les poings sur les hanches, elle se mit à abreuver le pilote de reproches, et malgré la distance qui séparait le couple de motards de la meute, les Quileutes n'eurent aucune difficulté à entendre ce qu'elle vociférait. Il y était principalement question du sens de l'orientation déficient du conducteur. D'après sa passagère, ils avaient dû se tromper quelque part, sinon ils seraient déjà arrivés à cette « fichue réserve ».

Jacob eut un grognement bref tandis que trois des quatre autres loups de sa meute s'ébrouaient ou reniflaient de contrariété : comme ils l'avaient craint, ces deux-là n'étaient pas venus faire du tourisme. Par quel miracle étaient-ils parvenus à faire le lien entre les Cullen et une tribu amérindienne oubliée de tous ? Mais le fait était là : ces deux humains fouinaient dans des secrets qu'ils valaient mieux ignorer si on souhaitait garder une espérance de vie raisonnablement longue.

Cependant, le plus irrité des membres de la meute ne l'était absolument pas pour la même raison que son père. A ce moment, peu lui importait que les particularités de sa famille soient dans la ligne de mire des autorités des Etats-Unis. Non, le gigantesque loup aux tons gris grondait doucement, sans même s'en rendre compte, parce que le pilote de la moto, qui avait ôté son casque pour révéler une tignasse blonde ébouriffée, répondait à sa passagère en plaisantant familièrement, nullement vexé par les reproches caustiques dont elle l'abreuvait. Leur langage corporel et la complicité des paroles échangées ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur degré d'intimité. Et le fils de Jacob, tout récemment imprégné, n'appréciait que très moyennement de voir son âme sœur en compagnie d'un rival.

Leah se pressa doucement contre le flanc de Matt, lui apportant un soutient physique, en même temps qu'une pensée qui se voulait optimiste :

_Eh, rien ne dit qu'ils ne sont pas juste de très bons amis… _

Le loup gris baissa son regard sur la seule femelle de la meute, qu'il dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il la jaugea trois secondes, puis laissa échapper un cynique « _Mais bien sûr !…_ » avant de se reprendre rapidement sur un ton qui se voulait plus neutre :

_Tu as sûrement raison…_

Ah, magie de la télépathie lycanthrope ! Il n'en pensait pas un mot, mais n'osait pas jouer les gosses pourris-gâtés avec elle : lui, après tout, avait enfin rencontré celle qui lui était destinée, après seulement 26 toutes petites années d'attente. Leah, qui elle comptait quelques printemps de plus que le père de Matt, en avait fait son deuil depuis des décennies. Nullement vexée, elle poussa un peu plus fort le jeune loup de l'épaule, en représailles amicales, et celui-ci mordilla affectueusement la nuque de son aînée.

Tout au fond de l'esprit de Leah, dans un recoin sombre qu'elle tentait à tout prix de cacher aux consciences envahissantes de ses frères de meute, un endroit grillagé de fils barbelés, enveloppé d'une nuit éternelle où nulle étoile ne brillait, étaient cloisonnés les souvenirs douloureux de son unique et tragique histoire d'amour. Et la peine du jeune loup, sa souffrance de voir la femme qu'il aimait en compagnie d'un autre homme, ravivait l'écho de sa vieille douleur.

_De toutes façons_, déclara Seth, _peu importe s'ils sont ou non ensemble, il n'y a pas un seul cas d'Imprégnation qui se soit révélé à sens unique… et vu ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette île entre vous deux, Matt, elle ne mettra pas longtemps à le plaquer si malheureusement pour lui c'est bien son petit ami…_

Du coup, ce fut pour le jeune homme blond que Leah ressentit une vague pitié. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on ressentait dans le rôle du laissé pour compte.

_Bon, et si on oubliait les questions existentielles pour se recentrer sur le problème_ _principal ?_

Même s'il n'avait pas usé de sa voix d'Alpha, la réflexion de Jacob les ramena à leurs préoccupations immédiates. Une invasion de vampires comme ils n'en avaient plus connue depuis des années était en train de perturber la relative tranquillité de la Push, et les Quileutes n'avaient pas spécialement ni le temps ni l'envie de gérer dans l'immédiat deux humains trop curieux. Tout d'abord, mieux valait les faire déguerpir rapidement, pour leur propre sécurité. Pour le reste, ça devenait un peu plus compliqué, puisque la progéniture de Jacob et Renesmée Black, fils de loup-garou et petit-fils de vampires, avait eu l'excellente idée de s'Imprégner de l'espionne mandatée par un inspecteur de Louisiane pour découvrir les secrets de l'étrange famille Cullen.

Les explications viendraient plus tard. La zone au Nord de la réserve n'était pas sécurisée. L'Est non plus, à vrai dire. Les humains devaient au plus vite repartir de la baie d'Olympic.

Jacob avança de quelques pas, sortant des fourrés qui le dissimulaient. D'un même mouvement, Leah et Seth l'y rejoignirent. Aussitôt, l'homme les aperçut, et avertit sa compagne. Côte à côte, ils examinèrent les trois « animaux », pour l'instant plus curieux que réellement inquiets. A cette distance, la proportion hors norme des loups-garous ne leur sautait peut-être pas aux yeux. D'ailleurs, l'homme les prit tout d'abord pour des chiens. Mais quand sa passagère le détrompa et que Quil et Matt sortirent à leur tour des fourrés, il montra de légers signes de nervosité.

« Pas de panique, dit la jeune femme, ce ne sont pas des animaux agressifs, ils vont sûrement faire demi-tour pour nous éviter… J'ai lu ça dans un magazine, l'autre jour… »

Cela amusa les loups, Matt excepté. La proximité de son âme sœur avec l'inconnu blond lui avait semblait-il ôté tout son sens de l'humour.

Sous l'impulsion de Jacob, la meute se mit en mouvement, droit sur les jeunes gens.

« Ils n'ont pas dû lire le même que toi… » répliqua l'homme blond, et encore une fois tous les loups, à l'exception du plus jeune, s'amusèrent de la répartie.

_Eh_, dit Seth, _avoue qu'il est drôle !_

Matt s'imagina poursuivant son rival avec l'intention évidente de croquer la partie charnue de son anatomie.

_Voilà ce que moi je trouverais drôle !_ précisa-t-il.

_Tu manques un peu de finesse, gamin… _rétorqua Leah.

A l'autre bout de la prairie, le couple commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter de la tournure des événements. Le jeune homme notamment avait enfin remarqué leur impressionnant gabarit. Quand les loups accélérèrent la cadence, il poussa sa compagne du coude en lui disant d'une voix trahissant un début de panique :

« Johanna, je ne veux pas te commander, mais ça serait peut-être le moment de jouer à l'apprentie sorcière, là, non ? Envoie-moi balader ces machins ! »

Les Quileutes n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre le sens de ces paroles sibyllines : deux secondes plus tard, ils furent brutalement stoppés dans leur course, comme si un mur invisible était venu à leur rencontre. Leur sixième sens les avait avertis, mais trop tard. Quand ils sentirent l'onde immatérielle fondre sur eux, emportés par leur élan, ils ne purent éviter le choc qui leur fit mordre la poussière.

Leah glapit de surprise et de douleur, en roulant deux fois sur elle-même au sol, avant de se retrouver à plat ventre, l'esprit encore dérouté par ce qui venait de se produire. Les pensées toutes aussi confuses du reste de la meute lui embrouillaient un peu plus les idées, et elle secoua la tête avant de se relever lentement. C'est à ce moment qu'une réflexion s'imposa dans l'esprit collectif de la meute :

_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez par terre ?_

Matt, qui avait poursuivi sa course sans paraître affecté par l'étrange phénomène, avait ralenti et les regardait par dessus son épaule.

_T'occupe pas de nous ! _rugit mentalement son père. _Fonce !_

Si l'attaque invisible avait déconcerté les Quileutes, que le loup gris poursuivît sa course n'en étonnait pas moins le couple d'humains.

« Pourquoi il continue à courir, celui-là ? cria le jeune homme, visiblement en proie à une réelle panique, cette fois. Ça lui fait rien, ton truc ?

- Ben, ça lui fait peut-être des chatouilles, mais, à cette distance, j'ai du mal à le voir… » répliqua la dénommée Johanna, faisant preuve à son tour d'un certain sens de la répartie, même si sa voix tremblait un peu.

Entretemps, Jacob et sa meute s'étaient remis de leur surprise, et se relançaient dans la course, laissant à Matt le poste de meneur. Il était assailli par la mystérieuse onde qu'ils sentaient déferler en vagues puissantes à sa rencontre, mais tout aussi inexplicablement, elle semblait se dissoudre devant lui, les protégeant du même coup.

Et de nouveau, les pensées de Matt dissonaient d'avec celles du reste de la meute. Si ses aînés se demandaient uniquement quelle pouvait bien être cette bizarrerie déclenchée sans nul doute possible par l'Imprégnée de leur benjamin, la préoccupation de ce dernier était beaucoup plus ciblée :

_Lui, il le sait. Il est assez intime avec elle pour être au courant. Elle n'a pas de secret pour lui..._

Des souvenirs confus se mélangèrent dans l'esprit torturé du fils de Jacob. Leah vit tout d'abord une vaste étendue d'eau, noire sous la nuit étoilée. Une mer, ou un océan. La lune la faisait scintiller d'une lumière argentée. Allongée dans les bras de Matt, la jeune femme vers qui la meute se ruait à présent ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une enfant, portée par l'eau étonnamment tiède. Elle ferma les yeux quand le jeune loup-garou se pencha vers elle dans l'intention évidente de l'embrasser. Puis le décor changea, devint une chambre à l'ameublement exotique, ouverte d'une immense baie vitrée laissant entrer la lumière à profusion. La jeune femme était maintenant assise au bord d'un lit, vêtue d'une nuisette, et se tenait un peu recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans une flagrante attitude d'autoprotection. Et de nouveau la scène s'interrompit, faisant place à la terrasse d'une immense villa blanche, au bord d'une piscine. La jeune femme s'y tenait debout, riant à gorge déployée, ruisselante et portant uniquement un maillot de bain deux pièces. Quand elle se tourna vers Matt qui sortait de la piscine pour la rejoindre, Leah vit que son ventre était sillonné par deux longues cicatrices parallèles de part et d'autre de son nombril. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de se retourner, Leah sut que deux autres courraient aussi le long de son dos.

Des mots et des émotions accompagnaient ces scènes : peur, malaise, confiance, surprise, trouble, déception, gêne, colère, le tout étroitement emmêlé, et rendu encore plus étrange par le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes réellement ressenties par le jeune loup-garou, mais venait en partie de ses souvenirs, des confidences que lui avait accordées son Imprégnée.

Et à présent, Matt se demandait jusqu'à quel point la jeune femme lui avait menti quand elle s'était soi-disant confiée à lui, lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué son absence de vie sentimentale suite à son supposé traumatisme d'enfance.

Car après tout, elle lui mentait constamment depuis leur rencontre, si on y réfléchissait.

Les questions du loup gris ne durèrent que quatre foulées avant qu'il ne ferme son esprit, pour ne pas troubler leur concentration, et surtout garder un semblant d'intimité sur ses réflexions.

_Lui qui parvient si facilement à cloisonner ses émotions d'habitude, faut vraiment qu'il soit bouleversé pour perdre le contrôle de ses pensées à ce point..._

Malheureusement, la discrétion de Quil, de qui provenait cette évidente constatation dont il faisait profiter toute la meute, était en revanche inexistante. Jacob et son fils grognèrent ensemble, tandis que Leah, moins laxiste, fit claquer sa mâchoire à un millimètre de l'oreille du balourd qui s'écarta hâtivement de sa bêta.

Reportant son attention sur les humains, elle constata qu'ils regagnaient précipitamment leur moto, rendus maladroits dans leur panique. Quand ils parvinrent à grimper sur l'engin, la jeune femme agrippa le pilote comme si sa vie en dépendait, et cette attitude à la fois si intime et si naturelle déchira une nouvelle fois le cœur de Matt. Avec un hurlement où se mêlaient la rage et la souffrance, il courut plusieurs mètres derrière les fuyards, avant de ralentir et de les observer s'éloigner, le regard sombre, ses flancs se soulevant et se rabaissant au rythme de sa respiration hachée.

Leah s'assit tandis que Jacob se rapprochait doucement de son fils. Quand Seth fit mine de les rejoindre, elle lança un ordre bref qui le fit gémir et interrompit son avancée. Un instant indécis, il finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur. La Quileute lança un regard d'avertissement à Quil, qui se contenta de s'ébrouer avant de s'affaler plus qu'il ne s'allongea dans l'herbe humide, se préparant à attendre patiemment que l'Alpha parvienne à calmer son tout nouvellement imprégné de fils.

_Décidément, chez les Black, y a jamais rien de simple... _songea-t-il d'un ton blasé.

Seth renifla pour marquer son accord, tandis que Leah laissait son regard se perdre vers l'horizon où le rival du jeune loup-garou avait emporté la femme qui lui était destinée.


	2. Chapitre 2 FRERE ET SOEUR

**Réponse review :**

**Axelle : merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Voici la suite ! On ne rentre pas encore dans le vif du sujet, j'ai tendance à prendre mon temps, mais... ça ne devrait plus tarder!;-D**

.

CHAPITRE 2

_**FRERE ET SOEUR**_

Leah galopait à un rythme soutenu, silhouette fantomatique en lisière de la forêt sombre qui bordait la route. Quil, plusieurs mètres derrière elle, peinait un peu à la suivre.

_Eh, tu peux pas ralentir un peu ? _l'entendit-elle gémir dans son esprit.

_La ferme et cours !_

Le loup-garou soupira mais n'insista pas. Il connaissait sa bêta depuis des décennies, et avait la sagesse de ne pas insister quand elle était contrariée. Et l'ordre de suivre les deux humains pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur arrivait rien de fâcheux l'avait certes mise un peu en rogne. Surtout que d'après ce qu'ils en savaient, la mystérieuse Johanna avait les moyens de se défendre toute seule. Mais Matthew avait argumenté que s'il paraissait immunisé contre son étrange pouvoir, ça pouvait être aussi le cas d'autres que lui, moins bien intentionnés.

Leah n'aimait pas savoir la meute amputée de deux de ses membres, et trouvait Jake imprudent de ne pas avoir appelé d'autres loups pour les remplacer, Quil et elle. De plus, cela lui paraissait injuste d'être de corvée de babysitting à la place de Matt. Après tout, c'était lui, l'Imprégné. Et le jeune loup-garou était tout à fait d'accord avec elle, sur ce sujet. Mais son Alpha de père avait été catégorique : après l'accès de colère de Matthew en poursuivant les motards et plus généralement son état d'esprit un tantinet belliqueux vis-à-vis de l'inconnu qui accompagnait son âme sœur, il préférait garder un œil sur lui. Malgré les années passées, le souvenir du drame de Sam et d'Emilie était encore vivace dans l'esprit collectif des meutes, et de plus le patrimoine génétique pour le moins unique du fils de Renesmée Cullen incitait à la prudence.

Voilà pourquoi Leah se retrouvait à galoper derrière le jeune couple au lieu de poursuivre les sang-froid avec ses frères, les encercler, les acculer, et planter ses crocs dans leur viande dure, froide et écœurante.

Annihiler des vampires, l'unique raison pour laquelle elle était ce qu'elle était.

Ce pourquoi elle était née. La seule femelle de son espèce. Une aberration, puisque la deuxième mission d'un loup-garou, après la destruction de leurs ennemis naturels, était de transmettre leur gène lupin à la génération suivante. Chose qu'elle était bien incapable de faire.

Leah compensait ce petit détail par une volonté implacable. Aucune proie ne lui avait jamais échappé. Quand la louve se mettait en chasse, elle ne lâchait rien. Plus d'une fois cela avait mis sa vie en danger, parce que sa rapidité l'envoyait en première ligne. Mais l'expérience l'avait rendue plus rusée, et elle ne commettait jamais l'erreur qui avait failli coûter la vie de Jake lors de leur premier combat contre des « nouveaux nés ».

_J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Black m'oblige à perdre mon temps avec ces deux gosses !_

Prudent, Quil garda le silence. Il en venait presque à espérer que les motards tombent sur des sang-froid pour que Leah puisse passer ses nerfs dessus. Et un instant il crut que son souhait informulé s'était exaucé quand sa bêta s'étonna :

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, encore ?_...

Le Quileute vit dans l'esprit de Leah la passagère descendre de la moto une nouvelle fois arrêtée, avant de rejoindre la louve immobile dans les fourrées et contempler la scène avec ses propres yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ questionna-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?_

Leah s'ébroua, dépitée. Puis elle se rapprocha silencieusement du couple, suivie de Quil.

« Non, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! » s'offusquait l'Imprégnée de Matthew, et Leah sentit l'esprit de ce dernier se tendre d'angoisse à l'idée qu'elle se retrouve immobilisée au milieu de la forêt.

« J'étais sûr d'avoir assez d'essence, pourtant ! » répondit l'homme blond en descendant à son tour en ôtant son casque.

_Merde. Manquait plus que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?_

Leah sentit la panique de Matthew comme si c'était la sienne. Le jeune loup-garou était sur le point de passer outre les consignes de son père quand Jacob le ramena à la raison :

_Tu vas débarquer de nulle part, à moitié nu et sans moyen de locomotion ? Ça va bien arranger nos affaires ! Reste ici, j'ai une meilleure idée ! _

Leah entendit son Alpha contacter celui de l'autre meute, Sam, qui était resté patrouiller aux abords de la Réserve. Laissant les deux mâles gérer la situation, elle baissa la truffe au ras du sol d'un mouvement instinctif, huma les odeurs sur quelques pas avant de s'asseoir gracieusement puis s'allonger tout aussi précautionneusement sur la terre humide, tel un sphinx. A ses côtés, Quil s'affala comme si soudainement ses pattes ne supportaient plus son poids. Leah eut un reniflement de dédain.

A quelques mètres des loups, le jeune couple réglait ses comptes.

« Tu es une vraie plaie, Jordy. Une catastrophe ambulante. Je sais pas comment je fais pour te supporter. »

_Voilà qui devrait réjouir Matt !_ songea Quil avec amusement.

Leah sentit effectivement le fils de Jake jubiler. Elle examina avec curiosité la réaction du dénommé Jordy devant les paroles plutôt dures de sa passagère. Il se contenta de soupirer et s'accroupit à côté de sa moto, mais visiblement sans savoir trop quoi faire. Sous le ciel gris, entouré par les arbres sombres, ses cheveux dorés à la coupe incertaine lui donnaient des allures de chandelle dans la nuit. La Quileute préférait les hommes bruns, mais elle reconnut que l'infortuné motard à la blondeur angélique était plutôt joli garçon malgré ce défaut. A l'autre bout de la forêt, Leah sentit Matt se renfrogner, et elle ne lui cacha pas les pensées moqueuses que sa jalousie puérile lui inspirait.

La jeune femme tourna le dos à son compagnon, toujours occupé à tripatouiller la moto comme si elle allait se remettre en route par magie, et fit quelques pas sur la route, les bras croisés au sommet de sa tête. Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuses, scrutant l'horizon d'un air soucieux, avant de soupirer en rabaissant ses bras. Se retournant pour reporter son attention sur le dénommé Jordy, elle prononça d'une voix sérieuse :

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu t'en parler, mais tu n'es pas véritablement mon frère, en fait ! Papa et maman t'ont adopté ! Et tes véritables parents t'ont abandonné parce que tu souffrais d'une déficience mentale, mais ça, on s'en est rendu compte plus tard ! Et si on avait un doute, et bien aujourd'hui ça se confirme… »

Leah et Quil se redressèrent à demi en entendant ces paroles, tandis qu'un jeune loup-garou gris accueillait la révélation des réels liens unissant le jeune couple avec un soulagement sans bornes.

_Ils sont frangins ?_ s'étonnait Quil. _Ils ne se ressemblent pas, pourtant ! Ou alors… elle était sérieuse quand elle lui dit qu'il a été adopté ?_

_Crétin ! _se contenta de répondre sa bêta.

L'attitude du jeune homme montrait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que venait de lui dire sa sœur. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie comme Leah pourrait en échanger avec son propre frère. Sous le nouvel éclairage de leur lien familial, la Quileute pencha la tête en écoutant les jeunes gens faire le point sur leur embarrassante situation. Ils ne se hurlèrent pas dessus ou ne s'abreuvèrent pas de reproches infondés, comme pouvaient le faire deux personnes sous pression. Une réelle complicité liait ces deux là, et Leah songea que Matt aurait intérêt à apprendre à faire avec, parce qu'elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'une telle relation ne pouvait pas facilement être rompue. Son affection pour Seth, et réciproquement, était bien plus forte que dans les fratries normales, et pour cause. Elle ne serait pas étonnée si ce qui attachait les deux humains perdus au milieu de nulle part était du même acabit.

_Bien sûr, qu'il fera avec_, répondit Quil à l'écho des pensées de la louve. _Il est Imprégné. Il _

_fera tout pour elle._

C'était d'une telle évidence, pour lui. Mais avec le patrimoine génétique de Matt, elle en était moins certaine.

_Arrête de psychoter, Leah. Matt est un loup-garou avant tout. La preuve, il est bien parvenu à s'Imprégner, finalement, alors que beaucoup se demandaient si ça allait lui arriver un jour !_

Quil avait raison. Même Matt connaissait enfin l'Imprégnation. Ce phénomène qu'elle ne vivrait jamais, puisque totalement inutile dans son cas; à quoi bon tomber inconditionnellement amoureuse du meilleur partenaire pour transmettre ce foutu gène lupin puisqu'elle était dans l'impossibilité d'enfanter ?

La soudaine agitation des deux humains interrompit ses pensées. Le pick-up de Sam venait d'apparaître sur la route, et ils sautillaient sur place en agitant les bras pour attirer son attention, un peu ridicules tant leur soulagement était grand. Quil émit un jappement joyeux, et même Leah plissa les yeux d'amusement. Les loups-garous se redressèrent ensemble quand Sam descendit de voiture pour aider le jeune homme à embarquer sa moto sur le plateau du pick-up.

Leah observa avec indifférence son premier et unique amour faire semblant de peiner un peu en soulevant l'engin. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur cette partie de sa vie. Certains auraient dit qu'elle y avait perdu un peu de son âme. Elle leur aurait rétorqué qu'elle préférait nettement vivre dans cette insensibilité confortable, plutôt que d'étouffer sans cesse sous la morsure de la douleur. Celui qui ne s'était jamais réveillé chaque matin avec l'impression de se noyer dans son propre chagrin ne pouvait pas la juger. Il ne lui restait à présent que le fantôme de la souffrance, un fantôme encore assez effrayant pour qu'elle le tienne fermement reclus dans ce fameux coin obscur de son esprit.

Les deux Quileutes attendirent que l'Alpha ait embarqué tout ce petit monde pour rejoindre leur propre meute. Tournant le dos à l'improbable trio, - l'Indien loup-garou, l'espionne aux pouvoirs étranges qui, sans le savoir encore, faisait déjà partie de leur monde, et son frère dont le rôle dans cette histoire restait à déterminer -, Leah s'empressa d'aller rejoindre sa meute, l'esprit déjà tourné vers l'hypothétique chasse aux sang-froid qui l'attendait.

…

Les Quileutes n'avaient croisé qu'à une seule reprise une vieille piste de leurs ennemis, dont l'odeur glacée se délayait au milieu des senteurs d'humus et de terre mouillée. Jacob décida de laisser à Leah le soin de continuer à patrouiller, accompagnée de Quil et de cinq autres loups-garous qui les avaient rejoints. Escorté de son fils et du frère de sa bêta, il regagna les abords de la Réserve, au grand soulagement de Matt qui souhaitait garder un œil sur son âme sœur, pour l'instant en sécurité chez Seth, jusqu'à son départ de la Push.

Leah refusait de rentrer bredouille. Elle conduisit même la meute au-delà des limites du territoire quileute, mais sans résultat. Et elle fut dépitée quand l'écho des pensées de son Alpha exhiba des images d'attaque contre deux vampires femelles ayant eu la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre aux couple d'humains qui venait de quitter la maison de Seth pour reprendre leur route.

_Je savais que j'aurais dû les accompagner…_ maugréa Kyle, un des plus jeunes loups-garous à la fourrure si claire qu'elle en paraissait blanche.

_Pour quoi faire ? Tu crois qu'ils ont besoin de toi ? _persifla Leah.

Le combat n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes. A présent, Jacob, Matt et Seth se lançaient à la poursuite des jeunes humains paniqués qui prenaient la fuite dans la forêt.

_Ouh, ça se complique, là…_ songea Quil.

Leah se mordilla distraitement la patte avant gauche pour soulager une démangeaison.

_C'est pas notre problème. _

Elle se redressa, leva le museau en l'air, humant les odeurs portées par le vent.

_On va pas rentrer sans avoir chopé au moins une de ces abominations alors que Jake est tombé dessus à quelques kilomètres de chez nous !_

Rabaissant la tête, la louve fit un large demi-cercle, inhalant de droite et de gauche, avant de s'ébrouer, dégoûtée de ne percevoir pas la moindre effluve glacée.

_Peut-être qu'il en reste du côté de la Réserve…_ supposa Quil.

Au même moment, ils reçurent l'ordre de leur Alpha d'interrompre leur chasse et de rentrer à La Push.

_Voilà qui règle la question…_ maugréa Leah.

Elle fit claquer ses mâchoires de frustration, puis partit à vive allure rejoindre Jacob.

…

Renesmée observait en souriant la grande Indienne qui ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour cacher son désappointement d'être cantonnée au rôle de garde du corps de la compagne de son Alpha. Installées toutes les deux dans le salon de la petite maison où Nessie et Jake vivaient quand ils résidaient à La Push, la louve garou et l'hybride vampire attendaient l'autorisation de leur époux ou Alpha de pouvoir en sortir, une fois qu'il se serait assuré qu'aucun sang-froid ne rôdait plus si proche des habitations quileutes.

Qu'il confiât la sécurité de son âme sœur à Leah était la plus belle marque de confiance qu'il puisse faire à sa bêta. Néanmoins, Leah aurait de loin préféré participer à la chasse.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa Nessie, interrompant ses pensés. Il doit rester du civet… enfin je crois. Jake n'a pas eu le temps de tout dévorer, il me semble.

- Merci, mais non. »

La demi**-**vampire eut une moue amusée. Malgré ses manières abruptes, elle savait que Leah l'appréciait. La mère de l'Indienne avait été la compagne du grand-père de Renesmée, et ajoutée à cela l'Imprégnation de Jake, elles avaient été amenées à se fréquenter régulièrement. La bêta l'avait vue - rapidement - grandir, et même si la Quileute se montrait aujourd'hui encore assez réservée avec la famille Cullen, Nessie avait réussi à l'apprivoiser, et elles étaient depuis longtemps devenues des amies.

Mais malgré toute l'affection que Leah lui portait, Renesmée avait bien conscience qu'elle se languissait de courir avec la meute à la poursuite des sang-froid qui pouvaient encore rôder dans la péninsule d'Olympic.

Soucieuse de lui changer les idées, elle lui demanda :

« Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Johanna, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir tout compris à ce que m'a dit Jake… »

Leah reporta son attention sur l'épouse de Jake et fit un vague signe de la main en répondant :

« C'était… vraiment bizarre. Comme si on avait heurté un mur. Je te laisse imaginer la surprise !

- Et bien, on peut dire que Matt a choisi une compagne hors du commun !

- Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Quil, y'a jamais rien de simple chez les Black… »

Nessie eut un petit rire.

« Et c'est donc son frère, le type qui est venu avec elle… comment il est ? Il a des particularités, lui aussi ?

- Aucune idée. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'ils ont l'air très proches.

- Il lui ressemble ?

- Pas du tout ! répondit Leah en souriant, amusée. Il est aussi blond qu'elle est brune. »

Leah se tut, visualisant le jeune homme tour à tour malicieux, paniqué ou contrarié. Elle sourit en se remémorant un détail :

« Je l'ai trouvé plutôt pas mal. Ça a d'ailleurs bien énervé ton fils avant qu'il ne sache que c'était le frangin de sa petite chérie !

- Ces hommes… tous les mêmes… »

Leah lui jeta un regard torve du coin de l'œil. Avec son physique incomparable, et ayant rencontré son âme sœur dès les premières minutes de son existence, Renesmée Cullen Black était totalement hermétique à un sentiment tel que la jalousie. Elle oubliait qu'elle était à plus d'un titre exceptionnelle, et que pour la majorité des individus, les choses ne paraissaient pas aussi simples.

« On le verra demain, d'après ce que j'ai compris il doit passer la nuit chez Seth et Lucia.

- Il me tarde de savoir si tout va bien pour Matt… »

L'Indienne eut un sourire canaille.

« Je devrais pouvoir te le dire dès la prochaine chasse. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse garder ses pensées aussi hermétiques que d'habitude, s'il se passe… ce que je parie qu'il est en train de se passer ! »

Nessie soupira.

« Foutue pensée collective de la meute…

- Dit la fille du vampire télépathe. »


	3. LA FEMME LOUP-GAROU ? COOL !

**Réponse à review**

**Axelle : eh ben ! Quel enthousiasme ! Je suis aussi étonnée que flattée, c'est à dire très ! Oui, Leah et Jordy se rencontrent effectivement dans ce chapitre, mais les choses sérieuses commencent dans le suivant. On y arrive, on y arrive ! Merci de ta review !**

**.**

CHAPITRE 3

_**« LA FEMME LOUP-GAROU ? COOL ! »**_

Leah baissa les yeux sur son amie fébrile, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Renesmée avait l'air d'une adolescente sur le point de faire la connaissance de la star de cinéma dont les posters tapisseraient les murs de sa chambre.

« Hé, du calme ! Tu l'as déjà rencontrée, en plus, non ?

- Oui, mais deux petites minutes, dans un restaurant ! Matt n'a pas voulu qu'on s'assoie à sa table, le sale gosse, j'ai à peine pu échanger deux mots avec elle !

- Ben un conseil, calme ta joie, parce qu'à mon avis, si elle n'a pas déjà pris la fuite en apprenant que Matt est un loup-garou, une belle-mère hystérique à moitié vampire, ça risque bien de l'achever ! »

Nessie lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Très bien, Madame la spécialiste en psychologie humaine, je te laisse entrer en premier !

- Et que tu me passes sur le corps pour te jeter sur elle ? Pas question !

- Je ne vais pas me jeter sur elle ! » s'indigna la demi-vampire.

Sans répondre, Leah s'écarta devant la porte de son frère qu'elles avaient atteinte tout en discutant, en faisant signe à son amie d'entrer en premier. Nessie perdit aussitôt son air de reine outragée, les taquineries de la Quileute déjà occultées par son impatience de faire véritablement la connaissance de l'âme sœur de son fils. Elle frappa à la porte, et la voix de Lucia, l'imprégnée de Seth, s'éleva de la maison.

« Tu peux aller ouvrir ? »

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur la fameuse Johanna. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf », la pauvre jeune femme se retrouva avec une belle-mère à demi vampire dans les bras, et si ce n'est hystérique, du moins très, très, très enthousiaste. Elle rendit maladroitement son étreinte à Nessie, tandis que la Quileute qui s'empêchait de rire contournait les deux femmes enlacées pour pénétrer chez son frère, se fendant d'un « Moi, c'est Leah ! » en guise de présentation.

Elle salua Lucia d'un vague signe de tête en échangeant un sourire complice, et s'installa sans façon à la table de la cuisine pendant que Nessie parvenait enfin à lâcher la pauvre humaine, qui se répandait en remerciements au sujet de cadeaux que lui aurait faits la demi-vampire. Leah put enfin observer de près la jeune femme.

Quand Matt leur avait montré le dessin qu'avait fait la médium Cullen de l'espionne dont il allait devoir endormir les soupçons, les gars de la Réserve l'avaient traité de petit veinard, parce qu'on pouvait sans problème la classer dans la catégorie des jolies femmes. A présent assise en face d'elle, visiblement impressionnée par la mère de son tout nouveau compagnon, Leah la trouva immédiatement sympathique. Soucieuse de la mettre à l'aise, Nessie alimentait la discussion, et rapidement Johanna se détendit. Au détour de la conversation, la Quileute comprit que c'était au fameux Jordy qu'ils devaient la visite des deux Sudistes dans leur petite réserve. D'après Lucia, il s'était même vanté de pouvoir découvrir la marque de sous-vêtement préférés de Bella. Cette idée fit sourire Leah.

Après un aparté habituel dans toute conversation entre femmes, que l'on pourrait efficacement résumer par « Ah, les hommes ! » dit sur un ton fataliste, Lucia demanda :

" Pourquoi tu ne fais pas partie de la chasse, Leah ?"

La louve-garou vit que Johanna la dévisageait avec un intérêt accru, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Par la suite, le sujet dévia sur l'Imprégnation originale de Matthew, et cette anecdote racontée du point de vue de Johanna amusa beaucoup les trois femmes. Quand la Sudiste apprit que Leah ne s'était toujours pas Imprégnée, elle lui proposa aimablement son frère, apparemment toujours célibataire, en ayant tout de même l'honnêteté de préciser que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne affaire. La Quileute songea fugacement qu'on ne devait pas s'ennuyer tous les jours avec le jeune homme blond, mais la boutade de sa sœur lui sortit immédiatement de l'esprit quand le sujet dévia sur la rencontre de Jacob et Renesmée. Leah s'amusa de voir la toute nouvelle compagne de Matt boire littéralement les paroles de Nessie, tandis que Lucia, qui connaissait cette histoire par cœur, souriait néanmoins aux anges, le menton posé au creux de ses mains jointes.

_C'est vrai que c'est une belle histoire…_ concéda la louve-garou en son for intérieur. _Une histoire comme tu n'auras jamais l'occasion d'en connaître_, rajouta une petite voix perfide.

Le sourire de Leah se crispa.

_Non !_ se morigéna-t-elle. _Hors de question de sombrer dans l'auto-apitoiement ! _

Elle attendit quelques minutes, avant de s'excuser sobrement et de quitter pour quelques instants la maison de son frère. Une fois dehors, elle rejoignit le garage, se dévêtit rapidement et muta.

La toute première émotion qui déferla sur elle, puissante, fut l'état d'excitation, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, qui émanait de la meute. Et cela ne concernait pas vraiment la chasse.

_Première nuit d'Imprégnés._

C'était dans ce genre de situation que Leah se félicitait de sa particularité.

_Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?_demanda-t-elle, essayant de faire abstraction des images de la nuit que venait de passer le plus jeune des loups-garous qu'il peinait à garder pour lui.

_Matt est à 4 du record qu'il s'est fixé ! _lui répondit son frère.

Leah gémit de frustration. Son échine frémit de l'envie de rejoindre la meute pour participer à la chasse, mais les ordres de son Alpha étaient catégoriques. Jake sentit la déception de son amie, et s'excusa presque :

_Je sais. Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois. Mais il y en a vraiment partout, et Nessie reste une des priorités de ces foutues sangsues italiennes… Si ça continue, faudra qu'elle parte rejoindre sa famille…_

La consternation de Leah fit écho à celle du reste de la meute.

_Et toi ? Tu irais avec elle ?_

_- …moi ? Je… verrai. On devrait en avoir bientôt fini, ici, et il faudra du temps pour qu'ils envoient une nouvelle vague tout en restant discrets… je l'accompagnerai, et après on avisera…_

_- Si tu crois que Nessie acceptera de rester avec les Cullen si toi tu reviens ici, t'es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais !_

Même Matthew ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de ricaner aux dernières pensées de la louve-garou. Jake, sachant pertinemment que tout Alpha qu'il était, il ne pouvait empêcher Leah de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, s'abstint de tout commentaire. Sur cette petite victoire personnelle, elle s'ébroua, puis reprit sa forme humaine. Après s'être rhabillée, elle rejoignit les trois femmes, toujours installées autour de la table ronde. Elles papotaient gaiement, et le sujet "Imprégnation" semblait clos. C'est avec autant de soulagement que de curiosité que la Quileute s'intéressa donc aux anecdotes que Johanna livrait de sa vie de Sudiste. Sans toutefois aborder son étrange particularité. Leah, qui en savait autant que l'esprit de Matt avait laissé filtrer, ne s'en étonna pas. Mais elle se demanda quelle serait sa réaction si la jeune femme apprenait que tous les secrets qu'elle confierait au loup-garou, le reste de la meute les apprendrait tôt ou tard.

Johanna fut interrompue par l'arrivée en fanfare de son frère. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper, et s'engouffra dans la maison, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les cheveux trempés, son blouson dégoulinant de pluie. Il ferma la porte brusquement en maugréant " Mais quel temps de chiotte !", puis secoua la tête comme s'il s'ébrouait avant de s'intéresser aux occupantes de la pièce, qui le regardaient avec intérêt pour les unes, amusement pour une autre, affliction pour la dernière.

"Salut !" dit-il machinalement, avant de tomber littéralement en arrêt à la vue de Renesmée. Il resta trois secondes à béer, un peu ridicule, et le sourire avenant que lui accorda la demi-vampire ne fit rien pour lui remettre les idées en place. Leah ne put s'empêcher de rire à la tête d'ahuri qu'il faisait; compatissante, ( à moins que ce ne soit morte de honte…) Johanna vola au secours de son frère :

"Ah, Jordy, je te présente Renesmée, la mère de Matthew…

- La mère de … ? Oh… ! Et bien, totalement enchanté de faire votre connaissance !" dit Jordy en s'avançant main tendue, reprenant doucement contenance. " Vous êtes encore plus superbe en vrai que sur les photos !"

Johanna soupira : son abominable frère n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver sa gouaille légendaire.

Nessie le remercia d'un signe de tête, et la jeune femme enchaîna :

"Et voici Leah, la sœur de Seth !

- Hey ! La femme loup-garou ? Cool !"

En temps normal, la réaction de Jordy aurait été récompensé d'un regard noir accompagné d'une remarque acerbe de la part de Leah. Mais son attitude enjouée, appuyée par un regard bleu des plus malicieux, en totale contradiction avec l'air absolument navré de sa sœur, lui valut au contraire un des trop rares sourires de la Quileute. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et attrapa une chaise libre placée en retrait contre un mur, qu'il rapprocha de la table pour s'installer entre Johanna et Nessie. Leah surprit le regard scrutateur de Johanna, et mit deux secondes à comprendre que la jeune femme pensait à leur plaisanterie au sujet de l'Imprégnation. Mais non, pas de miracle, encore une fois.

_En plus, ça m'a l'air d'être un drôle d'oiseau, ce type… j'avoue qu'il est plutôt agréable à regarder dans son genre, mais à vivre au quotidien, il doit être usant…_

Pas une seule seconde Leah ne songea que cette dernière pensée pouvait tout aussi bien s'appliquer à son propre cas.

"Alors, se renseigna Lucia, cette moto ?

- Jimmy dit qu'il peut la sauver... répondit Jordy en grimaçant. Ça serait vraiment génial, parce que je ne pense pas que l'assurance couvre les dégâts occasionnés par une collision avec des vampires... Dire que je l'ai depuis à peine un mois..."

Sa sœur lui fit part de son soutien silencieux en lui serrant l'avant-bras, puis l'interrogea :

"Tu vas rentrer sans, alors ?

- Ben... j'aimerais autant pas..."

Il lança un regard incertain vers Lucia et poursuivit :

" Y a des chambres d'hôtes, dans votre réserve ?"

L'Indienne éclata de rire, et Leah répondit à sa place :

"On serait plutôt du genre à éviter les touristes ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le coin n'est pas très bien fréquenté..."

Jordy sourit en hochant la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Oui, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé... je vais retourner à Forks, j'y trouverai...

- Tu peux rester ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra, l'interrompit Lucia. Ça ne nous dérangera absolument pas !

- C'est gentil, mais...

- Jimmy est un vrai pro, renchérit Leah. Il fait des miracles. S'il t'a affirmé qu'il peut en tirer quelque chose, de ta moto, il le fera."

Lucia et Nessie dévisagèrent leur amie avec surprise, étonnée de l'entendre donner son opinion sur un sujet qui ne la concernait pas directement. La Quileute ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble, mais elle prit alors conscience que si Johanna, avec ses capacités surnaturelles, l'intriguait tout naturellement, il en était de même pour son frère aîné. Sauf que la nature de cet intérêt était différente.

Après l'abandon de Sam, Leah n'avait pas eu de nouveau compagnon. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'était cantonnée à une éternité d'abstinence. Elle était une femme faite de chair, d'émotions, d'envies, et avait parfois le besoin de sentir les bras d'un homme l'enlacer, ses mains la caresser, et se perdre pour une nuit dans son lit.

Rarement deux.

Parce qu'elle était aussi un loup-garou, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager ce secret avec une rencontre d'un soir. Mais quand elle en ressentait le besoin, elle quittait la baie d'Olympic pour quelques jours. Elle se rendait souvent à Seattle, parfois plus au sud encore. Avec son physique, elle ne mettait pas longtemps à trouver un partenaire, et tentait d'oublier pour quelques heures qu'elle était Leah Clearwater, héritière des légendes de son peuple, bêta d'une meute de loups-garous protecteurs des humains.

Au même titre que sa douleur fantôme, ces moments d'intimité volés hors de la Push n'avaient jamais filtré dans sa conscience, et bien que ses frères aient une idée très précise de ses occupations lors de ses escapades solitaires, jamais ils ne l'évoquaient devant elle. Cela faisait partie des coutumes de la meute.

Cette fois, c'était différent. Leah coula un regard vers le jeune homme blond pour qui hier encore les loups-garous et les vampires n'étaient que des histoires fantastiques qui peuplaient son imaginaire, et qui se retrouvait aujourd'hui attablé avec une femme capable de se transformer en prédateur velu et une autre pour qui son sang aurait la saveur d'un milk-shake, sans montrer un quelconque signe d'effroi. Il souriait toujours, de ce sourire franc et juvénile, un peu malicieux, qui faisait pétiller ses yeux. La Quileute se demanda ce que cette gaieté insouciante pouvait bien donner dans un lit. D'habitude, ses partenaires étaient plutôt sombres, tourmentés, un peu comme si elle cherchait le reflet de sa propre nature. Tout le contraire du Sudiste, en fait.

Elle chassa l'éventualité de prendre Jordy comme amant d'un soir aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue à l'esprit. De toute façon, tant qu'il séjournerait à la Push, le jeune homme se classait automatiquement dans la catégorie des intouchables. Pas question de permettre aux Quileutes le moindre ragot sur sa vie privée. Et quand plus rien ne le retiendrait à la réserve, il rejoindrait la Cité des Anges, reprendrait le cours de sa vie, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un souvenir - ou peut-être un regret doux-amer dans l'esprit de Leah. Un de plus. -

Mais Leah prit la décision de s'offrir une nouvelle petite virée dès qu'elle aurait la certitude que nul vampire ne rôderait plus dans les parages avant un moment. A défaut de Jordy, un autre homme ferait l'affaire, peu importe lequel. Et en attendant, elle ferait mieux de ne pas abuser de l'hospitalité de sa belle-sœur dans les jours à venir, surtout si leur hôte décidait de prolonger son séjour.

Sans le vouloir, Johanna lui offrit l'excuse idéale pour mettre son plan de repli à exécution :

"Bon, ça m'arrange pas, moi, tout ça... j'aurais bien voulu rentrer à Seattle tout de suite, histoire de préparer mes affaires pour... aller voir... le reste de votre famille", dit-elle en regardant Nessie, "et surtout avoir le temps de téléphoner à la mienne... va falloir que j'attende le retour de Matt...

- Je peux t'accompagner, moi, si tu veux ! s'empressa de proposer Leah.

- C'est vrai ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

- Pas du tout ! On y va dès que tu es prête !"

Et une fois que la jeune humaine serait en sécurité loin de la Push, et maintenant que Nessie était bien à l'abri chez Seth, la Quileute espérait bien avoir l'autorisation de chasser avec ses frères. Plus vite les sangsues seraient annihilées, plus vite elle pourrait s'accorder le break dont elle avait besoin. Malgré elle, son regard se posa à nouveau sur Jordy. Il fixait sa sœur qui se levait de table, donnant le signal du départ.

"Tu feras gaffe, quand même ! lui dit-il tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour le saluer d'un baiser sur la joue. Ça me plaît pas trop de te laisser partir chez des vampires... sans vouloir être offensant ! précisa-t-il à l'attention de Nessie.

- Il n'y a pas le moindre risque !", affirma cette dernière sans paraître vexée le moins du monde.

Puis le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Leah :

" On aura l'occasion de se revoir, j'espère ?

-... oui, sans doute..."

Mais Leah n'en pensait pas un mot. Sans avoir réellement le projet de l'éviter, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rechercher sa compagnie, sentant confusément que ça ne lui apporterait pas grand chose si ce n'est des complications. Et des complications, la Quileute en avait déjà eu son lot, merci bien.


	4. Chapter 4 HOSPITALITE QUILEUTE

**Réponse à review**

**Nawel ( plus rapide que tous ces chiffres !) : je n'ai pas répondu à ce message là, non ? Je me rappelle plus… dans le doute, on y retourne : bienvenue à toi dans le fandom Twilight, alors ! Miuex vaut tard que jamais, hein ? Et merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Alors on continue, même si tu connais la fin ?;-D**

.

CHAPITRE 4

_L'HOSPITALITE QUILEUTE_

Sur le chemin du retour à la Push, Leah songeait à l'étonnante jeune femme qu'elle venait de quitter. Notamment à la tête qu'elle avait faite quand la Quileute lui avait expliqué en détails les facultés télépathes des loups-garous, et combien la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Matt parasitait la concentration de la meute.

Elle ricana silencieusement.

Puis lui vint à l'esprit un autre sujet de la conversation, qui, de son point de vue, s'avérait plus perturbant : Johanna éprouvait apparemment de la sympathie pour l'Indienne, et la jeune femme s'était lamentée que son frère ne fut pas l'âme sœur de Leah. Cette dernière s'était bien gardée de préciser qu'à défaut d'Imprégnation, elle n'aurait pas été contre avoir quelques relations moins… ésotériques, plus terre à terre, avec le jeune homme.

Leah se fustigea mentalement. Elle pensait avoir définitivement fait une croix sur cette éventualité, mais de toute évidence son subconscient ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_Décidément, une escapade loin de la Push s'impose, ma vieille. Et pour une fois, si tu piochais dans les blonds, histoire de changer un peu ? C'est vrai, je ne me souviens pas en avoir déjà essayé un… faudrait pas mourir idiote…_

Cette bonne résolution suffit à chasser de son esprit ses pensées parasites concernant les deux Sudistes. Leah fit le reste du trajet avec pour seule réflexion l'espoir d'avoir du gibier à chasser, et elle était impatiente de regagner la réserve. A peine sa voiture garée, elle fila dans le petit hangar qui lui tenait lieu d'appentis, se déshabilla, noua un vieux short et un T-shirt qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs à son mollet, et muta rapidement.

_Dites-moi qu'il reste de quoi me défouler un peu !_ lança-t-elle en allongeant son allure pour rejoindre au plus vite ses frères.

_Leah !_ lui répondit Jake, et un instant elle eut peur qu'il lui ordonne de rester à la Push. Mais au contraire, il poursuivit : _au nord de notre position ! Un isolé, il est parvenu à échapper à la meute de Sam… tu peux l'intercepter si tu es assez rapide… !_

- _Si je suis assez rapide ? Tu essaies de faire de l'humour, là ?_

Et la louve s'abandonna à l'ivresse de la chasse, ses pattes effleurant à peine les feuilles qui tapissaient le sol, la gueule à demi ouverte comme si elle souriait, toutes pensées qui ne concernaient pas l'instant présent envolées de son esprit.

…

Mais son répit fut de courte durée. Hélas pour la Quileute, son frère avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle passe la soirée en sa compagnie, chez lui, avec Jake et Nessie.

Matt était déjà parti rejoindre Johanna à Seattle, et Jordy, attablé en compagnie de trois loups-garous et d'une demi-vampire, se comportait avec un naturel qui ne cessait d'étonner Leah. Surtout en ce qui concernait Nessie. Le jeune homme s'était apparemment remis de ses émotions lors de sa rencontre avec la fabuleuse hybride, et c'est sans autre signe qu'un intérêt somme toute justifié pour quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel qu'il s'adressait à elle. Et avec Jacob à la même table, c'était d'ailleurs préférable pour son intégrité physique.

Renesmée n'était du reste pas la seule à accaparer son attention : il prenait manifestement un grand plaisir à écouter chaque participant de la soirée, avec l'air d'un gamin à une fête foraine. Jake et Seth, qui avaient les premiers constaté l'étonnante réaction enthousiaste du jeune homme quand ils lui avaient révélé leur nature lupine, le traitaient déjà comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

_Suis-je la seule à trouver cette situation bizarre ?_

Gardant le silence au milieu des conversations et exclamations joyeuses des autres convives, Leah ne levait que rarement les yeux de son assiette. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de leur hôte de marque, hélas.

« Hé, ça va ? » l'interpela Jordy, inopportunément placé à sa gauche.

Leah se contenta d'un vague grognement, et tout autre que le jeune homme n'aurait pas insisté. Seulement le Sudiste était décidément un être à part, que l'air peu avenant de la Quileute arborait à cet instant ne perturbait visiblement pas.

« Ce n'est quand même pas ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette qui te rend si ronchonne ? »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, notant au passage que les deux couples prenaient grands soins d'alimenter leur propre conversation, histoire de ne pas avoir à se mêler de celle-ci.

« Je ne suis pas ronchonne, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix plate.

- A d'autres !

- C'est la tête que je fais d'habitude, affirma-t-elle sur un ton un peu moins neutre.

- Alors ce matin, quand on s'est rencontrés, et que tu souriais tout le temps, c'était exceptionnel ?

- Tout à fait. »

Jordy la fixa un moment en silence, tandis qu'elle rabaissait son regard sur son assiette. Elle pensait qu'il allait en rester là, mais il finit par poursuivre :

« C'est dommage. »

Leah s'attendait à ce qu'il rajoute un poncif du genre « tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris ! », mais à son grand soulagement, il n'en fit rien. A la place, il prit part à la conversation des autres convives.

Leah poursuivit donc son repas en silence, soulagée de ne plus être le centre d'attention du jeune homme. Cela l'aurait ennuyée d'avoir à le rabrouer.

Mais l'accalmie ne dura que dix petites minutes. Au moment où un sujet assez personnel fut évoqué entre les deux couples, Jordy en profita pour revenir à la charge.

« Raconte-moi : c'est comment, une chasse aux vampires ? »

Leah soupira imperceptiblement, puis lui répondit :

« Ça ne change pas beaucoup de ce que tu as vécu hier soir… dans le rôle du gibier, bien sûr !… »

Jordy fit une grimace, se remémorant sans doute la panique qu'ils avaient ressentie, sa sœur et lui, à être poursuivis par trois loups géants.

« Ha ! Ouais… ça, c'était pas cool… mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on court après des vampires ? »

Leah posa ses couverts, et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux du jeune homme, qui paraissaient gris sous la lumière tamisée de la cuisine de Seth. Des yeux où se lisait une sincère envie de savoir, à la fois candides et impatients.

Presque malgré elle, la louve-garou fronça les sourcils en essayant de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer l'exaltation qu'elle ressentait à poursuivre et détruire les sang-froid.

« Il y a… l'odeur, en premier. Leur odeur froide, et morte, et sucrée. Quand on tombe dessus, on ressent un mélange d'écœurement et de jubilation, parce qu'on sait que si la piste n'est pas trop ancienne, ils sont au bout, et qu'ils ne pourront pas nous échapper. Alors la chasse commence. »

Leah s'interrompit, et de voir Jordy buvant littéralement ses paroles la fit sourire. Malgré son interruption, ni Jake ni Seth ne prirent le relais, alors même qu'ils avaient cessé leur propre discussion pour écouter la bêta.

« On chasse à la manière des loups : à l'usure. On est infatigables, on peut courir sur des distances monstrueuses. Quand on rejoint nos proies, on les encercle pour les pousser là on le souhaite. La plupart du temps, quand ils sentent qu'ils ne parviendront pas à nous distancer, les vampires passent vite à l'attaque. Généralement, c'est moi qui suis visée, parce que je suis la plus petite. Ça leur enlève tout effet de surprise ! Dès qu'ils cessent de fuir, il ne leur reste pas beaucoup de temps avant d'être mis en pièces. Leur goût est abominable, une véritable infection, pire que leur odeur. Mais quand je plonge mes crocs dans leurs membres de pierre, et que j'en arrache un morceau avant de le recracher, c'est tellement jouissif ! Comme si tu t'embarquais dans un grand 8 ! Tu sais, quand tu es à la fois mort de trouille et super impatient ! Là, c'est pareil. C'est à vomir mais en même temps terriblement excitant… »

Le jeune homme hochait silencieusement la tête, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, fasciné, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Puis il se redressa lentement, paraissant sortir d'une transe, et son sourire se fit plus chaleureux, voir charmeur.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, mais quand tu te lances… c'est… wahou ! »

Leah se renfrogna, mécontente de s'être laissée emporter par son enthousiasme. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et elle tenait le jeune homme pour responsable. Après un dernier regard assassin auquel il répondit par une grimace moqueuse, pas impressionné le moins du monde, elle baissa la tête sur son assiette et ne dit plus un mot du repas.

…

Le lendemain matin, Leah traînait chez elle, assise à la table de sa cuisine, son bol de café au lait vide posé devant elle. La maison de son enfance, dont elle avait héritée à la mort de sa mère, était silencieuse. Il ne pleuvait plus depuis une bonne heure déjà, et même les gouttes tombant des arbres avaient cessé de claquer sur le toit.

_Cette maison est un tombeau…_

L'Indienne fronça les sourcils. L'auto-apitoiement, maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Mentalement, elle se donna un coup de pied aux fesses et se leva pour débarrasser la table de son petit déjeuner solitaire. Pour chasser cette impression de vide, elle se résolut à mettre un peu de musique, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement : en temps normal, le silence ne la dérangeait pas. Quand la mélodie résonna la pièce, Leah resta un instant indécise, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi elle allait occuper sa journée. Maintenant que l'invasion de sang-froid semblait avoir été réglée, la perspective de longues journées inactives ne l'enchantait pas.

_Eh, c'est pas toi qui te disais que ça serait peut-être le moment de prendre un peu de vacances ? Il me semble qu'il y était question de blonds à tester, aussi, si je me rappelle bien !_

La Quileute s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa chambre, faisant déjà la liste mentale de tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour son escapade, quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Un bruit de pas, qui se rapprochait de chez elle. Leah fronça les sourcils. Ça ne pouvait pas être un des loups-garous, ils ne se déplaçaient pas avec si peu de discrétion. Et la traqueuse-née qu'elle était avait la conviction que ce n'était pas non plus la démarche d'une femme.

Ce qui ne laissait plus beaucoup de candidats possibles pour cette visite matinale.

Quand trois petits coups retentirent à la porte, Leah, contrariée d'être interrompue au moment où elle allait mettre son projet à exécution, alla ouvrir avec sa tête des ( très nombreux ) mauvais jours.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, Jordy se tenait sur le pas de sa maison, tignasse blonde au vent et sourire radieux accroché au visage.

« Salut ! lança-t-il, encore une fois totalement hermétique à l'air peu avenant de la louve-garou. Tu m'offres un café ?

- Je viens de finir mon petit déjeuner.

- Ah bon ? Oh, c'est pas grave ! Je ne t'oblige pas à m'accompagner, mais là, je te demande asile… »

Sans répondre, Leah leva légèrement les sourcils, l'air vaguement interrogateur.

« Ils sont adorables, Seth et Lucia, de m'héberger et tout ça, mais j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à tenir la chandelle entre deux ados qui sortent ensemble depuis la veille… » précisa-t-il, son sourire disparaissant pour faire place à une grimace où se mélangeaient étonnement et peut-être un soupçon d'écœurement.

L'Indienne ne put retenir un ricanement cynique, et s'effaça devant lui, en tenant toujours la porte grande ouverte, l'invitant tacitement à entrer.

« Merci, t'es sympa ! » se réjouit le Sudiste, s'engouffrant avec enthousiasme dans la maison, à nouveau tout sourire.

Il ôta son blouson tandis que Leah se dirigeait dans la cuisine refaire du café. Il la suivit, et quand elle se tourna vers lui machinalement alors qu'elle activait la cafetière, elle le vit poser son vêtement sur le dossier d'une chaise qu'il tira ensuite de dessous la table pour s'y installer, avec le même naturel que s'il était dans ses habitudes de s'inviter à une heure matinale chez une quasi inconnue, capable de se changer en loup immense de surcroît.

« Du lait, du sucre ? demanda-t-elle sobrement.

- Non, noir, merci. »

Le temps de la préparation du café, Leah resta appuyée sur le bord de l'évier, ne prenant pas la peine d'entretenir la conversation. Son « invité » n'y prit tout d'abord pas garde, trop occupé à examiner la pièce où il était installé. La Quileute se doutait que le jeune homme devait avoir l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé. En ce qui la concernait, le temps semblait s'être arrêté quand elle avait commencé à muter. Et c'était le cas, par de nombreux côtés.

« C'est quoi, cette musique ? Je connais pas… »

Leah cligna un peu des yeux, revenant au présent. Elle fixa un instant le jeune homme attablé dans sa cuisine, avant de répondre d'une voix neutre.

« M'étonne pas. T'étais pas né quand c'est sorti.

- Ah ! Un standard de ton époque ?

- Même pas. Juste ce que j'aimais écouter. »

Elle sortit un mug du placard, le remplit du café juste prêt, brûlant et odorant, et le posa d'un geste un peu brusque devant Jordy, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Merci… » murmura-t-il en prenant la tasse entre ses deux mains, appréciant apparemment la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

La Quileute songea que la température de la maison était probablement inconfortable pour le Sudiste, mais n'en ressentit ni gêne, ni compassion. Après tout, il s'était invité sans qu'elle ne lui demande rien, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait dû s'embêter à rendre sa visite plus confortable.

« Alors, tu comptes faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il avant de porter le mug à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée de café. Seuls ses yeux dépassaient du récipient, pétillants de malice.

_Est-ce ça lui arrive parfois de ne pas avoir l'air d'être sur le point de faire une blague stupide, à ce type ?_

Leah haussa les épaules sans répondre, peu encline à lui faire part de ses projets.

« Ça te dirait pas de jouer un peu les guides touristiques pour moi, si tu n'as rien de prévu ? Je vais devenir dingue sans rien pour m'occuper… y 'a pas de réseau, dans ta réserve tout droit sortie d'un autre espace-temps…

- T'as qu'à aller jusqu'à Forks, là tu devrais en trouver.

- Et y aller comment ? Moi je n'ai que mes deux jambes pour me déplacer, tu sais !

- Ben toi qui te plains de pas savoir quoi faire de ta journée, y aller à pied devrait déjà t'occuper un moment, non ? »

Loin de se vexer, le jeune homme lui sourit plus largement. Leah, qui n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être drôle, se renfrogna.

« Nan mais sérieux, ça te dit pas ? insista-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Mais de passer la journée avec moi ! »

L'Indienne leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Dire qu'il y avait dix minutes de ça, elle se lamentait du silence qui régnait dans sa demeure !

« Ecoute, petit, je sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais crois-moi, c'est pas ici que tu le trouveras ! »

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, mais sans cesser de sourire.

« Oh moi je crois que si, au contraire… » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que s'adressant directement à elle.

L'embryon de patience de Leah atteint sa limite.

« Bon, je vais être plus claire : oui, j'ai des projets pour la journée, et non, balader un visage pâle d'un bout à l'autre de la réserve n'en fait pas partie. Alors tu finis ton café et tu dégages, tu seras gentil, merci. »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça enfin, mais il ne parut ni vexé, ni en colère. Il ne fit pas non plus le moindre geste pour finir précipitamment son breuvage et filer sans demander son reste, comme elle venait de si subtilement le suggérer. Il resta là, silencieux, à l'examiner avec intérêt, ses yeux si lumineux détaillant son visage, s'attardant sans aucune gène sur ses lèvres.

Leah songea fugitivement que s'il baissait son regard plus bas avec autant d'impertinence, elle bondirait par-dessus la table pour lui arracher sa jolie petite tête blonde. Mais une autre partie d'elle, celle qui se réveillait en elle depuis quelques jours, frémit en lisant le désir manifeste dans le regard du jeune homme.

L'Indienne se leva brusquement, dominant Jordy de toute sa hauteur, le visage figé par la colère qu'elle ressentait, envers lui mais surtout contre elle-même. Le Sudiste soupira, repoussa un peu le mug, et se leva à son tour. Mais au lieu de prendre son blouson pour sortir, il continua à argumenter.

« Je peux venir te voir demain, alors ? »

_C'est pas vrai, mais quelle plaie !_

« Non. Ni demain, ni après-demain, ni la semaine suivante. Oublie-moi, gamin, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde !

- Mieux pour tout le monde ?

- Oui ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, figure-toi !

- Essaie, au moins, avant de dire que ce serait du temps perdu !

- Ça en sera, pas besoin d'échantillon, merci ! Et toi, je suis sûre que tu peux trouver plus intelligent que de tourner autour d'une femme qui n'est pas réputée pour sa patience et n'a pas peur de se montrer violente avec les types qui lui cassent les pieds ! »

Une fois encore, Jordy la surprit en ricanant.

« Arrête ton numéro d'intimidation : tu t'adresses au type qui risquait sa vie chaque fois qu'il battait sa petite sœur aux jeux vidéos… »

Leah ne trouva tout d'abord rien à répliquer, la bouche ouverte deux secondes, avant de finir par demander :

« Et rassure-moi, tu avais assez de jugeote pour la laisser gagner, au moins ?

- Ça va pas, non ? J'ai ma fierté, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

Partagée entre amusement et consternation, Leah préféra trancher dans le vif pour abréger cette discussion qui ne menait à rien.

« OK. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, là ? » soupira-t-elle, alors qu'ils se faisaient face de chaque côté de la table, elle exaspérée, lui toujours les deux mains tranquillement appuyées sur le dossier de la chaise, se fichant éperdument de l'agressivité manifeste de la louve-garou.

« Tu n'es pas idiote, tu le sais parfaitement ! répondit-il sereinement.

- Et bien le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu ne fais pas dans la finesse !

- La faute à qui ? Je t'ai proposé la ballade romantique au bord de votre plage, il me semble, mais t'as pas l'air super réceptive à ce genre d'approche ! »

Leah fit claquer sa langue, déjà lassée de la discussion qui s'annonçait.

« Laisse tomber, t'as aucune chance. De toute façon, il est hors de question que je me lance dans quoi que ce soit ici. Pour qu'après je me fasse charrier toute une éternité par tous les pénibles de la meute, merci bien ! Qu'au moins je garde ce petit bénéfice de ne m'être jamais imprégnée ! »

Jordy la fixa en tordant la bouche, puis la quitta des yeux pour parcourir la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose. Surprise de son attitude, l'Indienne l'observa en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui demander :

« Tu me donnes de quoi noter ?

- Hein ?

- Je suppose que t'as pas d'adresse mail, toi la femme de Cro-Magnon, mais tu dois quand même avoir quelque chose qui ressemble à un stylo et ce truc d'un autre âge, là, du… ah oui ! Du papyrus ! »

Ignorant son air moqueur, Leah resta plantée devant lui, immobile.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, file-moi ça et après je m'arrache de chez toi ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la décider à accéder à la demande du Sudiste. Elle ouvrit un tiroir où elle farfouilla quelques secondes avant d'en sortir un vieux Bic dont le plastic avait jauni et un petit carré de bloc-notes en aussi mauvais état. Elle les tendit au jeune homme qui s'en saisit en les regardant avec curiosité, comme s'il s'agissait de reliques archéologiques, puis prit appui sur la table en se penchant, toujours debout, pour pouvoir écrire. Il lui fallut gribouiller un peu en jurant dans sa barbe pour que l'encre qui avait séché consente enfin à couler, et il griffonna rapidement quelques lignes avant de tenter de rendre le tout à Leah.

« Tiens, c'est mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. Tu ne veux pas avoir d'histoire sous le nez de tes copains loups-garous ? Très bien. Je vais rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui, je trouverai bien un train. Je pourrai revenir chercher ma moto quand Jimmy en aura fini. Alors si des vacances au soleil de la Californie te tentent, tu sauras où me trouver ! »

Durant tout son laïus, la Quileute n'avait pas fait un geste pour prendre le papier qu'il lui tendait. Renonçant, il le posa doucement sur la table, avec le stylo.

« Comme tu veux, dit-il d'une voix sereine. Mais réfléchis un peu à ça : je connais tout de ta nature, Leah. Et je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu pourrais être toi-même, rien dissimuler, sans craindre de me choquer, de me faire fuir en hurlant, sans être jugée. Quand je parlais de vacances, je ne faisais pas uniquement allusion au côté touristique de la chose. Penses-y. »

Elle ne le raccompagna pas. Il prit son blouson, l'enfila rapidement et, sur un dernier sourire, quitta les lieux.

Quand la porte d'entrée se referma derrière lui, Leah se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise, les jambes tremblantes.


	5. Chapitre 5 RECULER POUR MIEUX SAUTER

CHAPITRE 5

_**RECULER POUR MIEUX SAUTER**_

Leah fonçait à vive allure en direction de Seattle. La radio de sa voiture poussée à un volume inhabituellement élevé, histoire de ne penser à rien. Et surtout pas à ce Sudiste de malheur, ce Cajun de Louisiane à la langue bien pendue, provocateur et inconscient.

Aller chez lui ? Peuh ! Et puis quoi, encore ? D'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle irait faire en Californie ? Au milieu des surfeurs et des bombes blondes aux seins surdimensionnés, franchement, quel intérêt ?

Quand l'Indienne s'approcha de la métropole, la pluie tombait à verse. Elle ralentit son allure, non par souci de prudence, mais parce qu'elle cherchait déjà aux alentours un endroit susceptible de subvenir à ses attentes. Bar, boîte de nuit, peu importait, du moment que ce soit un lieu où elle n'était pas venue depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années. Malgré les progrès de la chirurgie plastique, le physique immuable de la louve-garou pouvait intriguer. Elle tenait à éviter de retomber sur l'un de ses amants d'un soir, qui, si par miracle il se souvenait d'elle, pouvait s'étonner de sa jeunesse éternelle. Et si par une extraordinaire malchance une de ses éphémères conquêtes hantait toujours les lieux, comme cela lui était arrivé une fois, il lui était facile de prétendre être sa propre fille quand plus de vingt ans s'étaient écoulés entre les deux rencontres.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Leah jeta son dévolu sur ce qui semblait être un bar, lugubre sous la pluie diluvienne. Elle se gara sur le parking, sortit de sa voiture en remontant le col de son blouson et trottina entre les flaques qui parsemaient le sol. Quand elle poussa la porte du bar, un brouhaha de musique et conversations mélangées l'assaillit, ainsi que les odeurs peu ragoûtantes d'alcool et d'une trop grande concentration d'humains. La lumière était jaunâtre, enlaidissant encore plus l'endroit qui semblait déjà passablement crasseux.

L'Indienne faillit faire demi-tour, mais quelqu'un beugla « La porte ! » et elle s'avança par réflexe pour la refermer derrière elle.

Bon, puisqu'elle était venue là, autant se poser deux minutes. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar et s'installa sur un tabouret, attirant nombre regards masculins.

« Ça sera quoi, pour toi, ma belle ? », vint lui demander le barman, un type d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux longs et grisonnant attachés en queue de cheval, vêtu en jean de la tête aux pieds.

« Tequila.

- Ça marche ! »

Il n'avait pas fini de se tourner pour prendre la bouteille qu'un type accoudé au comptoir lui cria :

« C'est pour moi ! J'offre le verre de la demoiselle ! »

Leah se pencha en avant pour voir de qui provenait cette proposition, et aperçut un gars qui aurait pu être son père si elle avait eu l'âge qu'elle paraissait avoir. ( mais en l'occurrence, elle devait déjà courir après les vampires quand il portait encore des couches culottes.)

« Merci, pour le verre ! » dit-elle d'un ton froid, avant d'ignorer ostensiblement l'homme en reportant son attention sur le barman.

Mais cela ne découragea pas l'inconnu, qui, munit de son propre verre, quitta la place qu'il occupait pour se rapprocher de Leah, collant carrément un siège libre à celui occupé par la louve-garou. Cette dernière y donna un coup de pied sec qui le fit échapper des mains du dragueur, manquant de peu de lui faire tomber sur les pieds.

« Hé !, protesta-t-il en levant vers l'Indienne des yeux surpris.

- J'ai dit merci pour le verre, pas que je voulais le boire en ta compagnie.

- Dis donc, espèce de salle petite pu…

- Du calme, papi, fais attention à ce que tu vas dire ! l'interrompit-elle en se levant lentement, l'air mauvais. Il y a des mots que même moi je n'aime pas entendre, alors maintenant tu prends ton tabouret et tu dégages, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sur les genoux en priant qu'un jour tes bijoux de famille redescendent de ta gorge… »

Elle vit passer sur le visage de l'homme la colère, mais aussi la peur, et il se recula en peu avant de maugréer « Complètement tarée, c'te nana ! », que nul n'entendit sauf elle. Puis il lui tourna le dos, sans prendre la peine de ramasser le tabouret, et se fondit dans la foule. Leah se pencha pour remettre le siège sur ses pieds, avant de se rasseoir et d'informer le barman :

« Je crois que je vais me le payer toute seule, mon verre, finalement…

- Je crois aussi ! », confirma-t-il en souriant, tout en lui servant la téquila avec deux quartiers de citron vert dans une soucoupe.

Portant le verre à ses lèvres, la Quileute se tourna vers la salle, évaluant la faune qui s'y trouvait. L'un des trois types qui jouaient à la table de billard intercepta son regard et mima un coup de reins obscène accompagné d'un sourire où de nombreuses dents manquaient à l'appel. Leah ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, et poursuivit impassiblement son examen. Elle passa rapidement sur les deux potes du petit malin qui riaient grassement à sa fine blague, puis s'arrêta sur la table à proximité du jeu de billard, où un client était occupé à avaler d'une traite son énorme peinte de bière. Il était encouragé en rythme par ses amis qui tapaient frénétiquement sur la table à l'aide de leurs propres bocks, répandant pour certains quantité de liquide mousseux autour d'eux. A l'opposé de la salle, deux gars, l'air passablement éméchés, se hurlaient dessus, s'envoyant allègrement leurs postillons à la face, tout prêts d'en venir aux mains. Et le reste du bar était peuplé d'un ramassis de soûlards avachis sur leur chaise, riant fort, braillant des obscénités, essayant d'attraper les serveuses qui les évitaient plus ou moins habilement. La crème de la gente masculine.

Quant aux clientes, peu nombreuses, elles ne relevaient hélas pas le niveau.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le barman remarqua dans le dos de l'Indienne :

« Si t'es venue t'amuser un peu, poupée, ici tu trouveras pas mieux que le pauvre type qui vient de te faire du rentre dedans ! »

Leah lui lança un regard torve par-dessus son épaule, appréciant moyennement d'être qualifiée de « poupée », mais le barman lui souriait gentiment, sans arrières pensées. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, et se replongea dans son examen des lieux. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour se rendre à l'évidence : aucun miracle, elle était toujours au milieu d'un bar minable où la densité de blaireaux au mètre carré était affligeante.

A croire qu'entre tous les bouges de Seattle, elle avait fait exprès de choisir le pire.

« Une jolie fille comme toi, ça devrait aller tenter sa chance ailleurs… », continuait le cinquantenaire, et quand Leah se retourna une nouvelle fois, elle vit qu'il ne la regardait plus, mais observait la salle comble d'un œil morne, les avant-bras posés sur son bar.

Leah soupira, vida son verre d'un trait et sortit de la poche de son jean de quoi payer sa consommation. Elle tendit un billet couvrant le triple du montant qu'elle devait, et précisa :

« Garde le tout. La différence, c'est pour ton conseil !

- Tu vas le suivre ?

- … peut-être bien. »

OoOoOoO

Leah laissa la foule de voyageurs la dépasser, puisque contrairement à eux, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction qu'elle allait prendre.

Immobile sur le quai de la gare de Los Angeles, - une espèce de bâtiment tentaculaire où les bruits se répercutaient contre les parois de métal, augmentant la cacophonie des usagers déjà à la limite du supportable, et dont les lumières artificielles agressaient la louve-garou comme autant de projecteurs qu'on lui aurait collés devant le visage -, elle lançait autour d'elle des coups d'œil effarés. Même les odeurs l'agressaient, mélange de sueurs, de parfums entêtants, de cuir, et bien d'autres encore qu'elle n'aurait sues définir. Des inconnus pressés la bousculaient sans discontinuer en la dépassant, pour certains accompagnant leur coup d'épaules d'un regard noir. Leah les ignorait totalement, l'esprit entièrement occupé à assimiler la foule trop dense, les odeurs trop fortes, le bruit trop intense, la lumière trop crue. La gare de Seattle, qui lui avait semblé de dimension inhumaine, paraissait un gentil petit centre commercial de Forks comparée à celle de Los Angeles.

La Quileute avait l'impression d'avoir atterri sur Mars. Pas étonnant si Jordy semblait débarqué d'une autre planète.

Leah rajusta la sangle de son sac à dos sur son épaule, puis se décida enfin à suivre le flux de voyageurs, espérant que le courant la conduirait vers la sortie de ce dédale. A plusieurs reprises, elle vit des panneaux indiquants les accès aux stations de métro, mais elle les ignora. Tant pis pour le gain de temps et d'argent, mais elle n'avait de toute façon aucune idée de l'endroit où le jeune homme habitait, donc elle préférait opter pour un taxi. Ça lui permettrait de surcroît de profiter de la ville, au lieu de plonger dans ses sous-sols.

Miracle, la Quileute parvint avec une relative facilité à trouver la sortie de la gare. Quand elle traversa les portes coulissantes, qui ne se refermaient jamais devant l'abondance de personnes qui entraient ou sortaient du bâtiment, et qu'elle s'avança sur le trottoir, une chaleur étouffante s'abattit sur ses épaules. Elle portait son blouson noué autour de ses hanches, mais le léger pull bleu marine et le pantalon en jean dont elle s'était vêtue pour son escapade avortée à Seattle n'étaient pas des plus adaptés au climat californien. Leah remonta ses manches au maximum, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant avec son pantalon, et se dirigea vers la queue des personnes en attente d'un taxi.

Machinalement, elle sortit de la poche droite de son jean un bout de papier froissé, et relu pour la centième fois l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone qui y étaient inscrits.

Ce bout de papier qui, bizarrement, s'était retrouvé dans sa voiture quand elle avait quitté la réserve pour Seattle, au lieu d'atterrir directement à la poubelle, comme il l'aurait dû.

_Et ma halte dans ce bar mal famé n'était qu'un pitoyable déni. _

Leah n'avait jamais été très douée pour se mentir à elle-même : au moment même où Jordy était sorti de sa maison, elle avait su qu'elle partirait le rejoindre. Elle avait BESOIN de repos, de faire une pause dans sa vie de dingue, de souffler un peu. Et si pour profiter de vraies vacances au soleil elle devrait endurer la présence d'un jeune homme usant à force de bonne humeur, tant pis. Ou tant mieux, ça dépendait des points de vue.

Quand elle reprit pied dans la réalité, l'Indienne vit avec surprise que la file d'attente s'était considérablement raccourcie, et que son tour approchait. Ce fut un spacieux véhicule gris, qui aurait parfaitement convenu à une famille nombreuse, qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle s'engouffra sur le siège arrière, immédiatement soulagée en constatant que la voiture était climatisée, malgré l'odeur bizarre de cet air froid.

Se penchant en avant, elle montra l'adresse de Jordy au chauffeur en demandant :

« Vous savez si c'est loin ? »

Ce n'était pas la meilleure entrée en matière si on ne voulait pas faire quatre fois le tour de la ville histoire d'augmenter un peu le prix de la course, mais Leah comptait sur son excellent sens de l'orientation pour que le conducteur ne confonde pas « loup-garou » et « pigeon ».

L'homme baissa ses lunettes de soleil, lu tout haut l'adresse sur le papier. Son GPS fit le reste, et après y avoir jeté un œil, il répondit :

« C'est pas tout à côté, ma p'tite demoiselle, mais en se débrouillant bien, je peux vous y amener en moins de deux heures … »

Leah hocha la tête, marquant silencieusement son accord. De toute manière, si elle s'apercevait qu'il forçait un peu sur le côté visite touristique, elle n'allait pas hésiter à lui faire passer l'envie de jouer les guides.

Tout le long du trajet, la Quileute se perdit dans la contemplation de la mégalopole qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Plus besoin d'essayer de se sortir le Sudiste de l'esprit, Los Angeles s'en chargeait efficacement pour elle. La louve-garou ne remarqua même pas que le chauffeur la regardait fréquemment dans le rétroviseur, à la fois amusé et un peu attendri de voir cette belle jeune femme ouvrir de grands yeux comme une enfant à son premier spectacle de cirque.

« Première visite dans la Cité des Anges ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

- Oui…

- Il paraît que ça fait un choc. Moi je peux pas savoir, j'suis né ici ! »

Comme sa cliente restait silencieuse, il poursuivit :

« Vous rendez visite à quelqu'un, alors ? Votre p'tit copain ? »

Leah lui lança son regard spécial « la ferme, tu me soûles » breveté depuis des années pour ses frères de meute, et l'homme comprit le message. Il haussa un peu les épaules, et poursuivit sa course en silence. Bavarde ou non, un canon restait un canon, et cette brune exotique en était un sacré. A défaut de papoter, il pourrait toujours se rincer l'œil.

N'ayant plus à se préoccuper des discours oiseux du chauffeur, Leah se plongea à nouveau dans la découverte de ce nouveau monde.

Beaucoup de lumière. De bruit. Et de gens.

Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de gens, grouillant comme des fourmis, et plus bigarrés que des oiseaux de paradis. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être entourée de types le plus souvent vêtus de pantacourts ternes tendance « gris poussière » ou « marron gadoue », observait avec étonnement les autochtones arborant les couleurs les plus chamarrées, vert pomme, rose fuchsia, violet électrique, orange fluo, jaune, rouge, bleu, voir des nuances dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence et à fortiori le nom. L'Indienne avait l'impression de regarder dans le kaléidoscope que ses parents lui avaient offert quand elle était enfant.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier. C'était… aux antipodes de son univers.

_Eh, tu voulais du dépaysement, pas vrai ? Alors commence pas à râler !_

Elle haussa mentalement les épaules, et se trémoussa pour s'installer plus confortablement dans son siège, décidée à ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle.

…

Le chauffeur ne lui avait pas menti : au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure et demie de trajet, il se gara devant un immeuble blanc et ocre, tout pimpant au milieu de la pelouse verte arborée de palmiers qui l'entourait. Il était haut de six étages, s'étalait en longueur sur trois entrées distinctes, et la majorité des balcons qui s'ouvraient sur sa façade regorgeaient de plantes, vertes ou fleuries. Leah fut secrètement soulagée que Jordy ne vive pas en centre ville, dans ces immenses buildings de verre. Elle ne se pensait pas agoraphobe, mais pourrait bien le devenir dans ce genre d'environnement et n'avait pas envie de le vérifier.

Elle paya le chauffeur de taxi, et resta plantée immobile sur le trottoir tandis qu'il démarrait dans son dos. C'est à ce moment que la Quileute songea à un petit détail : rien ne prouvait que Jordy fusse chez lui, en plein après-midi. Elle aurait peut-être dû l'appeler, sauf que n'ayant pas de téléphone portable, c'eût été difficile.

Leah n'eut pas le temps de paniquer qu'une voix guillerette l'interpela d'un des balcons du sixième étage :

« Eh, viens, je t'ouvre ! Appartement 610 ! »

Puis la tête blonde disparut, laissant l'Indienne bouche bée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le signal sonore désagréable d'une porte qu'on déverrouille. Elle se hâta donc vers le hall d'entrée, et pénétra dans le bâtiment, une nouvelle fois soulagée de sentir l'air frais de la climatisation l'envelopper comme une brise, cette fois moins surprise par l'odeur.

Durant le trajet en ascenseur, ( elle aurait préféré prendre les escaliers mais l'accès en était refusé par un verrouillage à empruntes palmaires ), Leah se demandait toujours pourquoi diable le Sudiste n'avait pas du tout l'air surpris de son arrivée, deux jours à peine après son propre départ de la Push. Et comment il avait su que c'était elle, qui arrivait en taxi ? Il avait un sixième sens, ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Après tout, vue la particularité de sa sœur, ce n'était pas impossible qu'il ait lui aussi des capacités hors normes…

Quand la cabine s'arrêta au dernier étage, les portes s'ouvrirent mais la Quileute ne put en sortir immédiatement, puisque que Jordy se tenait devant, en plein milieu du passage.

« Hé, Leah ! » l'accueillit-il en ouvrant les bras, l'air aussi enthousiaste que s'il retrouvait une amie de longue date qui lui aurait terriblement manqué. « Content que tu sois là ! »

Et sans façon, il l'attrapa par les épaules, la tira hors de l'ascenseur, l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. La louve-garou, complètement abasourdie, se laissa faire sans un mot, et c'est tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle le suivit quand il lui prit une main et qu'il la conduisit au bout du couloir, là où une porte était ouverte.

Elle pénétra à sa suite dans son appartement, et resta plantée au milieu du salon, embrassant du regard la pièce qui ne devait pas excéder les trente mètres carrés, dont trois des murs étaient blancs et le dernier marron foncé. Sol en carrelage beige, et ameublement simple : un canapé framboise, tout en rondeur, dont le tissus ressemblait à de la peau de daim, une table basse en verre sombre, un meuble à étagères de la même nuance chocolat que le mur, sur lesquelles étaient alignés une innombrable collection de petites figurines. Et sur le pan d'en face, le marron, donc, quatre lettres de métal gris étaient accrochées plus ou moins en biais et formaient le mot « FAKE ». Un immense écran de télévision était allumé, sur l'image fixe d'un jeu vidéo mis en pause, apparemment axé sur l'heroic fantasy si l'on en croyait le dragon et le petit bonhomme aux oreilles pointus habillés comme Robin des Bois qui se faisaient face, immobilisés dans une position d'attaque.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton voyage ? »

S'arrachant à son examen de la tanière du Sudiste, Leah prononça enfin son premier mot :

« Long. »

Jordy attendit la suite avec un sourire en coin, mais comme elle tardait à venir, il enchaîna :

« Donne ton sac, que je te débarrasse ! T'as que ça ? Tu voyages léger !

- A vrai dire, c'était pas vraiment dans mes intentions de venir ici, au départ…

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? »

Leah haussa les épaules en silence, ne voyant pas quoi répondre. Désireuse de changer de sujet, elle fit part de son étonnement :

« Pour un mec, t'es drôlement ordonné ! Si l'un des gars de la Push vivait ici tout seul, au bout d'une heure ça ressemblerait à un champ de bataille !

- Ah, ne t'y fie pas, j'ai rangé un peu avant que t'arrives, je voulais pas te faire fuir à peine la porte franchie ! »

La louve-garou planta son regard noir dans les yeux bleus de son hôte, de nouveau suspicieuse, et martela s'une voix glacée :

« Comment tu pouvais savoir que j'arrivais ? »

S'il n'avait pas de sixième sens paranormal, ça voulait dire qu'il était tellement sûr de lui qu'il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde qu'elle rappliquerait ici comme un chien qu'on siffle. Et Leah n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout, cette deuxième hypothèse. Mais la réponse de Jordy la laissa une nouvelle fois stupéfaite :

« Ah ! Ben… ne te vexe pas, hein… », dit-il en se frottant la nuque, en lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuse, « …mais j'ai comme qui dirait jeté un œil sur ton compte… et j'ai vu que tu prenais un billet pour Los Angeles… alors comme je me doutais que tu ne connaissais pas grand monde ici à par moi…

- … ?

- Et puis je t'ai vu arrivée, à la gare. Ma pauvre, t'avais l'air complètement perdue ! »

La gène momentanée du jeune homme avait disparu comme elle était arrivée, et il avait retrouvé son air joyeux, avec en prime une petite lueur moqueuse qui faisait encore plus pétiller ses yeux.

« Mais… comment tu peux… » fut tout ce que Leah parvint à articuler, totalement sidérée.

Le sourire de Jordy s'élargit, et il s'avança pour prendre une tablette tactile posée sur la table basse, puis revint vers son invitée en lui brandissant sous le nez.

« Bienvenue au XXIème siècle, Pocahontas ! Alors tu voix, sur cet écran magique, les Grands Esprits qui ont des yeux partout peuvent te montrer tout plein d'endroits de part le monde ! Même au delà du Grand Lac Salé, t'imagines comme c'est trop la classe ? »

…

… Il se _foutait_ d'elle.

Leah n'en revenait pas, muette de stupeur indignée. Cette espèce de petit cancrelat blond se payait ouvertement sa tête. Seul Seth, et, dans une moindre mesure, Jacob, avaient l'inconscience de rire à ses dépends. Et parfois Nessie, aussi, peut-être, mais comme la demi-vampire se montrait un peu plus subtile que ces abrutis de mecs, la louve-garou n'en était jamais certaine. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être charriée avec autant d'insolence par un petit malin de visage pâle.

Imperméable à l'indignation de son invitée, Jordy poursuivait allègrement :

« Ça s'appelle des vidéos surveillance; c'est comme ça que je t'ai vue à la gare de Los Angeles, sachant ton heure d'arrivée, et que j'ai pu suivre ta progression en ville pour arriver jusqu'ici. Et pour ce qui est de ton compte bancaire, ben comme j'avais déjà l'accès à ceux des Black, j'ai pas mis longtemps à trouver le tien, et j'ai activé une alerte dessus… heureusement que tu n'as pas réglé ton billet en liquide, d'ailleurs, parce que là j'aurais été dans la merde !

- … ! » fut tout ce que la Quileute trouva à répliquer.

Une phrase de Lucia lui revint en mémoire, où il était question de la marque de sous vêtements préférés de Bella que le jeune homme avait affirmée pouvoir découvrir grâce à ses compétences en informatique.

Bon, il ne se vantait peut-être pas autant que Leah l'avait cru.

« Allez, viens, je vais te faire visiter ! », lui proposa Jordy, et il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Elle lui emboîta le pas en tentant de retrouver un semblant de contenance qui lui éviterait de rester bouche bée comme une idiote, et il lui montra rapidement la cuisine, la salle de bain avec toilettes, et enfin sa chambre.

Quand il ouvrit la porte pour lui montrer la pièce aux murs gris clair avec un grand lit dont les draps rouges, noirs et anthracites avaient été repoussés négligemment au pied du matelas, Leah s'attendait presque à ce qu'il se jette dessus, s'allonge sur le dos, les mains croisés derrière sa nuque, avec un grand sourire charmeur, et lui assène un « prête à être envoyée au septième ciel, ma beauté ? ». Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, tellement… _insupportablement satisfait_ !

Mais là encore, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper plus lourdement.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers celle d'en face, qu'il ouvrit à son tour.

« Et voilà ta chambre ! J'ai mis des draps propres ce matin. Si la couleur ne te plaît pas, tu iras te plaindre à Jo. Au départ, je l'ai décorée en espérant qu'elle viendrait me rendre visite, mais j'attends toujours ! Et quelque chose me dit que dorénavant, elle va être bien trop occupée pour venir chez son grand frère adoré… »

Durant son monologue, Jordy s'était avancé dans la chambre et avait posé le sac de Leah sur le lit violet. La Quileute était restée sur le pas de la porte, totalement consternée.

Avait-elle mal compris, lorsqu'il était venu chez elle, ce matin là, à la Push ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit à demis mots qu'il… qu'elle l'intéressait ? S'était-elle fourvoyée sur la nature de son invitation ?

Le jeune homme, qui parcourait la pièce du regard pendant qu'il semblait s'excuser de la note ultra féminine de sa décoration, ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'air sidéré de son invitée, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Leah, il s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils, puis s'avança vers elle, l'air préoccupé.

« Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Ça te déplaît à ce point ?

- Non ! s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer tandis qu'elle tentait de masquer son trouble.

- Alors quoi ?

- Et bien… je pensais… enfin je croyais que… ton invitation… tu m'as dis que… j'avais cru comprendre… »

_Merde, est-ce que je vais réussir à finir une phrase ?_

Depuis quand se mettait-elle à bafouiller comme une idiote ? A cause d'un homme, en plus ! Un homme dont l'air inquiet fit place à un sourire narquois quand il décrypta les paroles décousues de la louve-garou, augmentant son embarras. Leah en aurait tués pour moins que ça.

Mais avec son insouciance habituelle, il s'approcha d'elle, vraiment très près. La Quileute eut l'impression de plonger dans ses yeux d'océan, et elle nota qu'il était sensiblement de la même taille qu'elle. Il laissa errer son regard sur son visage, puis fit glisser entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux noire qui frôlait la joue de la louve-garou tout en répondant :

« Et tu as parfaitement compris, Leah. Je vais être honnête, j'espère bien que tu te lasseras vite de cette chambre… mais mes parents m'ont donné une éducation sudiste; pire que ça, même, ma mère est Française ! Alors ils me déshériteraient si j'avais la grossièreté de mettre mon invitée devant le fait accompli… et puis j'espère bien que ton séjour va se compter en semaines, et qu'on a tout notre temps. Allez, je te laisse t'installer, je t'attends dans le salon ! »

Jordy conclut sa tirade en glissant sa main sur la nuque de l'Indienne, et il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres, dans un frôlement presque imperceptible. Leah cligna un peu des yeux, surprise de l'effet légèrement euphorique que ce simple contact lui procura, et avança comme un automate dans la chambre tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Elle expira un grand coup, histoire d'essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses esprits.

_Bon, ben on y est…_

Mais elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de savoir où, exactement.


	6. Chapitre 6 CHIMERE

**Laurie : ****Hey ! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais plus vu une lectrice comme toi dans le coin ! Je veux parler de celle de l'espèce bénie des auteurs : la sérial revieweuse ! -D  
Bienvenue à toi, donc, et un grand merci pour prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot au fil de ta lecture… j'ai répondu à tes commentaires de ma précédente fic dans les reviews, histoire de pas m'épancher ici. C'est d'ailleurs dommage que tu ne sois pas inscrite, c'est un peu frustrant d'attendre de publier pour te répondre ! Surtout que je suis une incorrigible bavarde -b.  
Et en ce qui concerne un hypothétique PdV de Jordy, il y en aura effectivement un, quand il rejoint Johanna en Louisiane. Je ne sais pas s'il y en aura d'autre…  
Encore merci pour tes reviews !**

CHAPITRE 6

_**CHIMERE**_

Leah s'approcha de la fenêtre pour jeter un œil sur la vue qui s'offrait. La chambre était située plein nord, mais ici, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose : même si le soleil ne donnait pas dans la pièce, il rayonnait partout, sur l'immeuble semblable à celui où habitait Jordy et entouré de son propre écrin vert de pelouse arborée de palmiers qui occupait une grande partie de la vue, sur le morceau de bitume gris de la route qu'elle pouvait apercevoir sur sa gauche, et sur le toit des voitures qui y passaient, provoquant parfois des éclairs blancs sur leurs vitres.

Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation et reporta son attention sur cette chambre spécialement décorée pour la sœur de son hôte : de toute évidence, Johanna appréciait le mauve. Les murs étaient de cette couleur, striés de lignes blanches plus ou moins fines qui ondulaient verticalement. La couette du lit deux places était d'un violet plus soutenu, et les mots « Summer Butterfly » y étaient imprimés de façon erratique en blanc, gris ou rose foncé. Du côté opposé à la fenêtre, un placard aux portes d'un blanc sobre attendait d'être rempli.

La Quileute regarda son minuscule sac à dos, qui ne contenait guère plus que son argent, ses (faux) papiers et des sous-vêtements de rechange pour trois jours. Maudissant son entêtement à prétendre qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller plus loin que Seattle pour cette escapade loin de la Push, elle fit coulisser une des deux portes du placard et y jeta son maigre bagage sans prendre la peine de le défaire.

Quand Leah rejoignit le salon, Jordy s'était de nouveau attelé à son jeu vidéo. La bataille faisait rage entre le lutin vert et le monstrueux dragon rouge face à lui, et l'Indienne préféra rester silencieuse, ne voulant pas interrompre une nouvelle fois ce combat qui semblait serré. Mais ce fut le jeune homme qui mit de lui-même sa partie en pause dès qu'il sentit la présence de son invitée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça ira ? »

Comprenant qu'il parlait de sa chambre, Leah acquiesça :

« C'est parfait ! »

Devant l'air ironiquement surpris de Jordy, elle confirma d'une voix assurée :

« Si, je te jure, elle est très bien, cette chambre ! J'ai envie de dépaysement, alors… et t'as pas trop poussé le côté… « girly »… elle aurait été rose bonbon avec des chatons partout, je dis pas, mais là, ça va !

- Rose avec des chatons ? Ah non, Jo n'est pas trop style Kawaïï…

- Ka quoi ? »

Jordy fit un signe de la main, lui signifiant de laisser tomber, puis examina Leah de la tête aux pieds d'un air critique.

« Hé, miss, tu comptes rester habillée comme ça ? Tu sais, tu devrais pas trop souffrir du froid ici ! En plus, je croyais que c'était le contraire, avec vous ! »

La louve-garou fit une grimace en regardant ailleurs, puis avoua, un peu dépitée :

« C'est tout ce que j'ai…

- Hein ?

- C'est tout ce que j'ai amené ! » confirma-t-elle, et devant l'air ahuri de Jordy, son embarras se mua en amusement; elle pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire, parce qu'elle avait bien conscience de passer pour une cruche pour être venue en Californie avec uniquement ce qu'elle avait sur le dos.

Mais la tête du jeune homme, qui la regardait comme si brusquement des antennes lui avaient poussé, ne l'aidait pas à garder son sérieux.

« Hé, c'est pas grave ! poursuivit-elle. Y a bien un ou deux magasins de fringues dans ton patelin, je devrais pouvoir trouver de quoi faire le plein…

- OK, on va s'occuper de ça en premier, alors. Viens un peu par ici… »

Jordy se pencha pour attraper sa tablette et soupira imperceptiblement en éteignant son jeu vidéo.

« Pas eu le temps de valider… devina Leah.

- Ouais… c'est pas grave, de toute façon, j'étais en train de prendre une dérouillée… t'as pas des conseils ou des techniques secrètes pour battre un dragon, des fois ?

- Non. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'en a pas vu à la Push… ils ont peur des loups. »

Le jeune homme lui accorda un sourire amusé tout en tapotant le canapé à côté de lui. Leah s'installa donc, un peu surprise.

« … On… devait pas aller m'acheter des vêtements ?...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on va faire, là ? »

Comme la Quileute le regardait sans comprendre, Jordy réalisa qu'il devait se montrer plus clair :

« Tu comptais pas me traîner dans les magasins, j'espère ? On va tout commander d'ici, et ça sera livré demain ! En attendant, je te prêterai des fringues… des objections ?

- Heu… non… »

Il traficota sur sa tablette, fit glisser sa main dessus en direction de l'écran de télé, où s'afficha tout à coup le site internet d'une marque de vêtements.

« Très bien ! Alors, par quoi tu veux qu'on commence ? »

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Leah était virtuellement propriétaire d'une panoplie de shorts, pantacourts, T-shirts, maillots de bain, chaussures d'été, et, accessoirement, en avait profité pour étoffer sa maigre collection de sous-vêtements en sa possession. Sur ce dernier point, elle ne s'était nullement laissée influencer par les préférences de Jordy, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer ses airs désespérés devant ses choix ultra classiques, culottes et soutien-gorge souvent noirs, parfois blancs, mais dans un esprit toujours plus pratique qu'esthétique. Il eut beau suggérer que « oh, ça, ( coordonné en dentelle rouge ) ça t'irait trop bien ! » ou « celui-là ( en satin ivoire ), avec ta peau cuivrée, ce serait trop mortel ! » ou encore « si c'est le noir qui te branche, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ceux-là ? ( soutien-gorge assorti à un string dont le prix était scandaleusement élevé proportionnellement à la surface minimaliste de tissus ), elle n'en teint absolument pas compte.

L'un dans l'autre, Leah trouvait qu'elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie, et en l'espace de trente petites minutes, elle avait acheté plus de vêtements que ces six dernières années. Et elle se rendit compte avec surprise qu'elle était impatiente de pouvoir les porter. S'habiller avec autre chose que des trucs informes et incolores, voilà qui participait activement au dépaysement qu'elle s'était promis.

Mais en attendant d'être livrée, Leah avait hâte de pouvoir ôter ce pull et ce jean. Elle se leva en claquant les mains sur ses cuisses :

« Bon, tu me les prêtes, ces fringues ?

- Ah ! Heu… oui… »

Jordy se leva à son tour, l'air bizarrement empoté, tout à coup. Il mit ses mains dans les poches et regardait partout sauf vers la Quileute.

« Quoi ? Y a un problème ? C'est pourtant toi qui me l'as proposé, non ?

- Oh, oui, pas de souci, je… vais… aller regarder ce que je peux te filer. Et, le temps que j'aille dans ma chambre, est-ce que tu pourrais…

- Est-ce que je pourrais quoi ? s'impatienta Leah, en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, signe que l'orage n'était pas loin, agacée par ses tergiversations.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais te changer en… en loup ? Juste une fois, après je t'embête plus avec ça, promis ! »

… _Est-ce qu'un jour ce type arrêtera de me surprendre ?_

« Jordy, t'as pas plus stupide, comme idée ?

- Allez, quoi ! J't'ai jamais vue, en loup !

- Mais si, tu m'as vue ! J'étais avec la meute qui vous a fait déguerpir, ta sœur et toi !

- Ah ? Ben j'ai pas pris vraiment le temps de regarder, à ce moment là !... Allez, s'te pléééé…

- On peut nous voir de la fenêtre, pas question !

- Si ce n'est que ça… Volet, fermeture ! »

Les stores du salon se déroulèrent avec un léger bourdonnement, et Jordy eut un petit sourire satisfait au fur et à mesure que la pièce s'assombrissait.

« Lumière, 70 % », poursuivit-il, et l'halogène s'illumina. « Ça me fait penser, faut qu'on calibre les commandes avec ta voix… après que tu m'aies montré à quoi tu ressembles en loup !

- … tu me lâcheras pas de tout mon séjour, pas vrai ?

- Y a des chances…

-… OK, soupira-t-elle, va dans ta chambre, et attends mon signal pour revenir.

- Génial ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux pétillants d'anticipation. Et, heu… ça sera quoi, le signal ?

- Ben… « wouf ! »… je serai pas en mesure de faire grand-chose d'autre… »

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil en la pointant des index pour saluer son trait d'humour, et sortit du salon d'une démarche dansante, visiblement aux anges. Leah sourit en secouant la tête, surprise de constater qu'elle était plus amusée qu'agacée. En temps normal, elle aurait envoyé balader le Sudiste et ses exigences d'ado en manque de séries Z, mais elle devait bien avouer que l'enthousiasme ingénu de Jordy était agréablement rafraîchissant. Elle entreprit donc d'ôter ses vêtements, soulagée de s'en débarrasser, même si c'était pour céder au caprice d'un sale gosse. Un fois nue, elle s'éloigna autant qu'elle le put des meubles, évaluant si elle avait la place suffisante pour se changer en énorme canidé sans mettre la pagaille, puis muta. Son corps frémit, elle se courba dans un spasme, et la seconde suivante, elle se retrouvait à quatre pattes. Elle s'ébroua, manquant balayer toute une étagère de figurines avec sa queue, puis releva la tête, cherchant un instant ce qu'elle était censée faire ensuite.

_Ah, oui…_

« … Wouf ! »

En attendant le retour de Jordy, la louve-garou réévalua sa position, s'écartant du mur, ses griffes cliquetant sur le carrelage. Quand elle reporta son attention vers l'entrée du salon, elle vit que le jeune homme s'y tenait, immobile, émerveillé comme un enfant de cinq ans devant un sapin de noël.

« Leah, dit-il dans un souffle, tu… tu… »

Elle pencha un peu la tête, curieuse de savoir quel compliment il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Il fronça un peu les sourcils en plissant les yeux, et finit par conclure :

« … Ben en fait, t'es vachement moins grande que les autres, non ? »

_Mais quel abruti, ce type…_

Elle renifla avec mépris, et il s'avança doucement, avec une grimace moqueuse.

« Je te charrie… t'es magnifique… dis, si je te touche, tu m'arraches le bras ? »

Leah eut un jappement bref, semblable à un rire, que Jordy prit comme une autorisation, et il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient avec précaution. Lentement, il approcha sa main de la tête de la Quileute, marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis finit par effleurer le pelage argenté. Il caressa tout d'abord la tête, puis glissa derrière l'oreille en grattouillant. C'était … vraiment très agréable. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, jamais elle n'avait été caressée de la sorte. En y réfléchissant, seules les Imprégnées se risquaient à poser les mains sur leur loup démesuré, et leur réservaient leur marque d'affection. Il ne serait pas venu à l'esprit d'un Quileute de toucher la bêta de cette façon, même le plus abruti d'entre eux… mais Leah ne voulait pas que le jeune homme s'en tire à si bon compte. D'un geste vif, elle tourna la gueule en claquant des mâchoires et Jordy retira sa main précipitamment en bondissant en arrière.

« Hé ! » protesta-t-il, en reculant encore d'un pas.

« Wouhouhou ! » hulula la louve en battant de la queue, et le jeune homme se renfrogna.

« T'es pas drôle !... C'est… »

Il s'interrompit, et pour la première fois, son visage se fit grave. Il plongea son regard brillant dans celui de la chimère qui se tenait au milieu de son salon et l'implora :

« Leah, sois pas vache, laisse-moi… laisse-moi m'approcher… t'as pas idée du moment que je suis en train de vivre… s'il te plaît… »

Surprise, et touchée par la réelle émotion qui transparaissait dans sa voix, ce fut elle cette fois qui s'avança vers le jeune homme. Elle effleura sa joue de sa truffe humide, comme si elle s'excusait, et il saisit sa tête des deux mains, agrippant la fourrure plus épaisse derrière ses joues, puis appuya son front sur celui de la bête en fermant les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de quelques battements de cœur, et la louve entendait celui de Jordy s'emballer dans sa poitrine, comme un cheval au galop, en puissantes pulsations qui semblaient faire raisonner l'air autour d'eux. Emue par le ravissement flagrant du jeune homme, Leah se mit à haleter inconsciemment, tandis que son cœur accélérait à son tour. Son odeur lui emplissait les narines, une odeur inédite, à la fois douce et épicée, chaude… _lumineuse_.

Tout comme ses yeux qu'il rouvrit lentement en se reculant, mais sans la lâcher, en lui souriant, extatique.

« C'est l'expérience la plus… géniale de ma vie ! murmura-t-il, des étoiles faisant étinceler son regard comme une mer sous le soleil. Tu es fabuleuse ! C'est… c'est vraiment dément ! »

Pleinement rassuré, Jordy ne demanda pas la permission pour continuer l'expérience. C'est sans aucune crainte qu'il fit glisser ses doigts audacieux dans la fourrure gris clair de la louve-garou. Pétrifiée comme une statue, Leah le laissa lui frotter le cou, passer ses mains sur le garrot, suivre sa colonne vertébrale dans une caresse quasi sensuelle pour descendre jusqu'à son échine. Des frissons de plaisir parcouraient ses flancs, et elle s'étonna des réactions de son corps qu'elle paraissait redécouvrir. Puis Jordy rompit le contact pour remonter jusqu'à sa tête, qu'elle tenait gueule ouverte, langue pendante, ne le quittant pas de ses yeux mi-clos.

« Ah ! s'écria-t-il d'un air à la fois surpris et ravi, on dirait que tu souris ! »

_Moi ? Sourire ? N'importe quoi !_

Mais si elle avait pu voir son reflet dans un miroir, elle aurait bien été obligée d'admettre que c'était le cas.


	7. Chapitre 7 VERVEINE ET CACTUS

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Axelle**** : merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire si enthousiaste ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Laurie**** : oui, cette Leah est plus détendue que ce qu'on peut voir dans les autres fics, et il y a deux raisons à ça. La première c'est que dans cette histoire, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis Révélation, et elle a eu le temps de se faire une raison. Et la deuxième, c'est Jordy. Il est certes exaspérant, mais elle va s'y faire, et puis elle est en vacances, et les vacances sont faites pour se détendre, non ?:-D  
Encore merci de ta review.**

**Ptitesfrimousses**** : étant donné que tu es un peu submergée par le tsunami bleu et que t'as quelques trucs à gérer IRL, pas d'avant-première cette fois, mais c'est pour ton bien. Et t'as le droit de me dire ce que tu en penses par notre moyen de communication privilégié, sans passer par la case review, c'est plus rapide !**

**Et merci toujours à toi, Julie Winchester, de préserver la rétine de mes lectrices en chassant les horreurs que je peux laisser passer.**

**Allez, bonne lecture.**

**...**

**CHAPITRE 7**

**VERVEINE ET CACTUS**

Leah jeta un regard noir à l'objet que Jordy lui tendait en souriant.

"Moi vivante, jamais." articula-t-elle, des icebergs dérivant dangeureusement dans la voix.

Le jeune homme examina d'un air moqueur le casque mauve et rose en le tournant de droite et de gauche et rétorqua :

"Question de sécurité, championne, faut que t'enfiles ça !

- Eh, blondinet, j'ai la tête plus solide que ce foutu casque. Alors tu remets cette horreur où tu l'as prise, ou je te l'incruste sur ton crâne de piaf ! D'ailleurs, t'en portes pas, toi !

- Je suis un pro.

- Considère que je le suis aussi. Sans rire, je vais te le faire bouffer si tu insistes. "

Jordy s'exécuta en soupirant, et s'apprêta à prendre une paire de coudières noires quand une main ferme lui reteint le bras.

"Oublie! Je ne tomberai pas, et même si c'était le cas, je ne me ferai pas mal !"

Pressée d'en finir avec la corvée d'équipement que son hôte voulait lui imposer, Leah fit demi-tour et voulut s'éloigner en glissant avec assurance sur ses rollers, mais elle avait surestimé son sens de l'équilibre. Toute louve-garou qu'elle était, ce moyen de locomotion était nouveau pour elle, et la Quileute se redressa un peu trop brusquement, puis se sentit désespérément partir en arrière. Tentant vainement de reprendre son équilibre à grand coup de moulinets des bras tout en tricotant des jambes, elle finit par chuter inexorablement. Son cri de stupeur se changea en panique, mais elle fut réceptionnée par deux bras solides avant de toucher le sol.

"Tu disais ?" souffla une voix amusée à son oreille.

Jordy remit l'Indienne d'aplomb, et elle s'agrippa à son bras pour retrouver son équilibre. Quand Leah croisa le regard moqueur du jeune homme, elle essaya en vain de se retenir de pouffer comme une gamine, puis, à sa grande surprise, partit en fou-rire. Elle s'imaginait la scène qu'elle avait offerte la seconde précédente, à pédaler dans le vide en agitant les bras comme un moulin, consciente d'à quel point elle avait dû paraître ridicule, elle la grande chasseuse de vampire.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu l'opportunité de se moquer ainsi d'elle-même ? A vrai dire elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir fait un jour. Peut-être avant. Avant tout ça, avant d'être abandonnée par Sam, avant de rejoindre sa meute, avant de la quitter pour être la bêta de celle de Jacob. Mais certainement jamais depuis qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle était. Si l'un des loups-garous l'avait vue à cet instant, riant aux éclats de s'être rendue grotesque par maladresse, il se serait pincé pour confirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis aurait appelé Carlisle d'urgence pour vérifier l'état mental de Leah.

« Alors, toujours pas de coudières ? » l'interrogea Jordy ironiquement tandis qu'elle se remettait doucement de son hilarité subite en inspirant à fond.

« Mais non, c'est bon, je ne me ferai pas avoir une deuxième fois ! »

Leah se pencha très légèrement en avant, avança avec circonspection sur quelques mètres en cinq enjambées prudentes, puis s'immobilisa, les bras écartés du corps pour assurer son équilibre. Le jeune homme la rejoignit avec beaucoup plus d'assurance, et s'arrêta à son niveau en plaçant ses rollers de biais, comme le pro qu'il affirmait être.

« Prête ?

- Plus que jamais !

- Alors c'est parti ! »

Au lieu de se mettre à ses côtés, il la précéda, se mit dans le sens contraire de la marche et avança à reculons sans aucune difficulté, afin d'observer son élève et lui prodiguer quelques conseils.

« Ne lève pas trop les pieds, ça sert à rien, sauf si tu veux ressembler à un chien à qui on aurait mis des chaussons ! »

Leah poussa un grognement offusqué, et Jordy parut se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire :

« Oups ! Pardon ! La comparaison n'était peut-être pas du meilleur goût ! »

Mais ni son ton ni son visage n'exprimaient le moindre repentir. Bien au contraire, il avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier cette blague involontaire, et la louve-garou sentit monter une sérieuse envie de déchausser un roller pour lui balancer à la figure.

Totalement ignorant des pulsions de meurtre de l'Indienne, le jeune homme poursuivit :

« Fais des mouvements vers l'extérieur… voilà… pas trop ! Regarde devant toi, pas par terre !

- Devant moi, y a toi qui me gâches tout le paysage…

- Moi ? Gâcher le paysage ? Madame plaisante ! J'ai mis mon T-shirt le plus sexy et le pantacourt qui mettait mon postérieur le plus en valeur !

- Sans rire ? En attendant, c'est ta tête d'idiot, pas ton postérieur, que j'ai en face de moi !

- Si ce n'est que ça… »

Il effectua un superbe demi-tour en sautant pour de retrouver dans le sens de la marche, et accentua exagérément les mouvements de son bassin à chaque enjambée.

« La vue te va mieux, comme ça ? »

Leah poussa un soupir agacé, et il lui refit face en tournant cette fois d'un mouvement souple, qu'elle admira secrètement, ne voulant pas rajouter de l'eau à son moulin.

« Où t'as appris à patiner, toi ? Je croyais que les geek ça se décollaient jamais de leur ordinateur !

- C'est une ex, qui m'a initié aux joies des activités en plein air. Une vrai accro aux sports en tout genre ! Décrispe tes épaules, laisse tes bras suivre le rythme instinctivement…

- Une nana ? J'aurais dû m'en douter… mais bon, tu devais apprécier, tu ne te débrouillerais pas aussi bien, sinon… !

- Grève de sexe si je l'accompagnais pas… ça aide à la motivation…

- Tu m'étonnes ! »

Jordy se déporta sur sa droite, se remit dans le sens de la marche mais se posta cette fois au niveau de Leah. Elle prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, et commençait à apprécier les sensations inédites que cette balade lui procurait.

Ils longeaient la plage sur une promenade faite d'une allée de ciment large d'une dizaine de mètres, arborée de palmiers de plusieurs variétés, certains minces et hauts, d'autres aux troncs plus larges et ne dépassant pas les trois mètres. Une légère brise tiède et parfumée d'un mélange d'odeurs variées tels que l'iode, le sable chaud, les huiles de bronzage et relents de nourriture emplissait ses narines. De nombreuses personnes se promenaient, la plupart à pied, d'autres comme eux, d'autres encore à vélo. Moins nombreux étaient ceux qui se pavanaient sur des engins aux couleurs psychédéliques qui flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol, sur des coussins d'air. A chaque fois qu'elle en croisait un, Leah l'examinait avec curiosité.

« Juste de la frime…, marmonna Jordy quand il remarqua son intérêt.

- Ah oui ? Ça t'irait bien, alors !

- Peuh ! Ça consomme une énergie pas possible, tu fais pas trois kilomètres avec ce genre d'engin !

- Ah, c'est vrai, tu es un grand expert dans l'autonomie de tes bolides, toi !

- Alors ça, c'est mesquin ! »

En représailles, il entoura brusquement la taille de Leah en freinant, la faisant pivoter vers lui. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que se rattraper à ses épaules pour éviter de tomber.

« Hé ! T'es malade !

- Apprends qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de la sagesse ancestrale du Grand Maître du Roller Sacré !

- Quoi ?… Le Grand Maître de… ? Faut que t'arrête les mangas, toi ! Ça devient grave ! » s'écria Leah en repoussant le jeune homme pour se dégager de son étreinte.

Et pour la deuxième fois, elle se fit surprendre, et perdit l'équilibre. Et pour la deuxième fois, Jordy la plaqua contre lui pour la retenir, peut-être un peu plus près que ne l'exigeaient les circonstances.

Tout à fait consciente de l'excès de zèle du Sudiste, Leah plissa les yeux et siffla d'une voix menaçante :

« N'essaie pas d'en profiter, gamin…

- J'vais m'gêner ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton railleur, avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

Leah ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdie.

_Alors ça, je l'avais pas vu arriver…_

Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui faire payer son insupportable culot, il la libéra et se recula hors de portée.

« Hmmmm, je lis des envies de meurtres dans tes superbes yeux noirs, princesse ! Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu parviennes à me mettre la main dessus ! » fanfaronna-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Leah se remit de sa stupéfaction et se lança dans la poursuite de l'inconscient dont, effectivement, l'espérance de vie venait de dramatiquement diminuer.

« T'as pas idée de ce que tu vas dérouiller, mon pauvre ! » gronda-t-elle en effectuant des glissades de plus en plus assurées, gagnant en amplitude et en vitesse, obligeant Jordy à se remettre dans le sens de la marche pour éviter d'être rattrapé.

Il parvint ainsi aisément à la maintenir à distance, et la louve-garou, qui avait l'habitude de battre de vitesse toutes ces limaces de mâles, là-bas, chez elle, grogna de frustration d'être tenue en échec par ce blondinet tête à claques.

_C'est pas vrai, je vais pas le laisser me tourner en bourrique comme ça, quand même !_

« Allez, Leah, du nerf ! la nargua-t-il. Tu vas pas abandonner aussi vite ! T'es en net progrès, là !»

_Et en plus il se fout de moi ! ! !_

« Je vais te tuer ! feula-t-elle.

- Mais non ! Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère ! »

Sans ralentir, il prit un large virage sur sa gauche, contournant l'Indienne et se retrouvant derrière elle. Surprise, Leah essaya de décélérer, mais déjà il arrivait à son niveau, enserrait une nouvelle fois sa taille d'un bras et attrapa de son autre main celle de la Quileute. Il entremêla habilement ses doigts entre les siens et murmura à son oreille :

« Une petite glace pour me faire pardonner ? »

Et il la lâcha aussitôt, pour se diriger vers un marchand de nourriture dont le stand était placé un peu en retrait sur la promenade, laissant Leah stupéfaite de la rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait saisie puis relâchée. Ce type était une vraie pile électrique. Elle en avait le tournis.

Machinalement, elle le suivit, son agacement précédent balayé par la confusion que Jordy provoquait en elle.

Quand elle parvint à ses côtés, il passait déjà sa commande. Elle n'entendit que son dernier choix, quelque chose où il était question de banane à elle ne savait quoi.

« Et pour toi, ça sera ? » questionna-t-il dès qu'elle s'immobilisa à côté de lui en agrippant le bras qu'il lui avait aimablement tendu.

Leah jaugea la multitude de parfums proposés par le glacier d'un air un peu perdue.

« Heu… »

_Bon sang, y a des trucs je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !_

Pressée par le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme, elle lança au hasard :

« Ben… vanille chocolat !

- Quoi ? ? ? »

Jordy leva la main à l'intention du vendeur indiquant qu'il ne devait pas tenir compte de la commande.

« Enfin Leah, t'as quel âge ? »

La louve-garou lui lança un regard torve.

« Ben justement, poursuivit-il, comprenant son message silencieux, raison de plus pour ne pas faire les mêmes choix qu'une gamine de 8 ans !

- Tu m'emmerdes, Jordy ! Y en a trop ! Je sais pas quoi choisir !

- Alors prends ton temps ! T'es pressée ? T'as un train à reprendre ? »

Leah soupira bruyamment, et baissa à nouveau son regard sur les bacs de glaces aux couleurs chatoyantes et affublés de noms improbables tels que carotte-pamplemousse, coquelicot, pain d'épices… La Quileute vit même une étiquette marquée « Gazon » plantée dans une crème glacée à la couleur vert fluo. Elle fronça les sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, totalement indécise. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été mise devant un choix aussi cornélien.

Au moment où elle allait abdiquer et choisir au hasard ( hasard qui, comme elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux cette hallucinante glace à l'herbe, l'aurait sûrement conduite à la choisir ), Jordy se décida à venir à son secours. Il s'inclina galamment devant elle, afficha un visage un peu pincé de ce qu'il devait considérer comme étant le style d'un gentleman, et dit avec un fort accent français :

« Permettez, **mademoiselle**, que je vous assiste dans votre choix ! »

Soulagée, Leah opina avec enthousiasme, et le jeune homme parcourut rapidement l'étalage de crèmes glacées et de sorbets des yeux.

« Voyons… ah, oui, voilà, ça c'est parfait ! Alors pour la demoiselle ça sera une boule de cactus et une de verveine !

- Hein ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Tu verras, c'est délicieux !

- Tu parles ! Et il n'y a aucun message subliminal là-dedans, peut-être ?! Cactus et verveine ?

- A toi de voir ! »

Tandis que Leah fulminait en silence, Jordy régla leurs commandes, puis récupéra les deux cornets.

« Viens, on va s'installer par là ! »

Il indiqua d'un signe de tête le muret qui séparait la route de la plage à la louve-garou boudeuse.

Le jeune homme se déplaça avec son assurance coutumière et enjamba le parapet pour s'asseoir à califourchon sans paraître gêné par les cornets qu'il tenait dans chaque main. Leah l'imita un peu plus gauchement, s'affalant à la manière de Quil plus qu'elle ne s'assit.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas que Leah prenne son cornet avant d'attaquer sa propre glace d'un coup de langue avide. Elle embaumait le chocolat, la banane, et un parfum plus exotique inconnu de l'Indienne. La louve-garou se saisit de celle qu'il avait commandée pour elle de mauvaise grâce.

« Goûte avant de faire la tête ! » protesta Jordy, la bouche pleine de crème marron qui débordait autour de sa bouche, lui donnant encore plus l'air d'un gamin que d'habitude.

Du bout de la langue, Leah préleva une minuscule portion de la boule de sorbet vert clair. Une agréable saveur, un peu florale, fraîche, envahit ses papilles. Elle leva les sourcils, agréablement surprise, et lécha plus goulûment. C'était délicieux. Curieuse de vérifier si le deuxième parfum allait tout aussi agréablement la surprendre, Leah aperçut un morceau de l'autre boule qui dépassait sous la première, d'un vert plus foncé, et tira une nouvelle fois la langue pour en goûter la saveur. Plus sucrée, plus affirmée, mais tout aussi délicieuse. Jordy n'avait pas menti.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton assuré, comme s'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la réponse.

« C'est pas mal… » concéda-t-elle.

Il s'en contenta avec un sourire narquois, et les minutes qui suivirent furent silencieuses, chacun appréciant cette pause gourmande.

Leah regardait la plage et l'océan, le même qui bordait la Push et pourtant si différent. Ici, le soleil rendait tout plus brillant, plus chaud, plus resplendissant. Elle reporta son attention sur le Sudiste qui ouvrait grand la bouche pour happer le haut de sa glace. Ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés ondulaient sous la brise marine, ses yeux bleus fixés sur elle brillaient tout autant que le Pacific, et elle pouvait y lire la joie simple d'être assis là, à savourer une glace en bonne compagnie sous le soleil. Cette même joie qu'elle ressentait elle aussi. Leah était arrivée depuis à peine quelques heures, et elle avait déjà l'impression que la vie qu'elle menait la veille n'était qu'un songe brumeux et sombre.

Ici, pas de responsabilité. Pas de souffrance enfouie. Pas d'avenir à la fois incertain et immuable. Juste l'instant présent, une glace sous la langue et les cheveux décoiffés par le vent de Californie.

Voyant qu'elle l'observait, Jordy leva son cornet vert elle :

« Tu veux goûter ? »

D'un signe de tête, Leah accepta, et elle lécha sans hésiter la glace offerte. Son odorat ne l'avait pas trompée : chocolat, banane. Elle tordit un peu la tête pour atteindre la boule du dessous, et Jordy pencha légèrement le cornet pour lui faciliter la tâche. Un goût de lait, et cet autre parfum qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« C'est à quoi, la boule blanche et jaune ?

- Yaourt à la mangue.

- Ah. C'est pas mal, mais je préfère les miennes ! »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, l'Indienne fit comme Jordy précédemment, engouffra sa glace presque en entier, et se retrouva avec une quantité conséquente de sorbet dans la bouche. Comme le jeune homme la fixait avec insistance, elle se sentit obligée de lui proposer de goûter à son tour :

« T'en veux ? » marmonna-t-elle, son élocution gênée par ce qui restait dans sa bouche.

« Avec plaisir ! »

Mais au lieu de lécher la glace qu'elle lui tendait, il l'écarta d'une main puis l'enfouit sous les cheveux de Leah, agrippant sa nuque, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si le précédent et tout premier baiser qu'il lui avait volé quelques minutes auparavant lui avait paru presque irréel par sa rapidité, celui-ci fut très différent. Loin de ne durer qu'une fraction de seconde, cette fois-ci le Sudiste prit tout son temps. Ses lèvres se contentèrent tout d'abord de poser plusieurs baisers lents, goûtant sensuellement celles de l'Indienne, la main derrière la nuque l'empêchant de reculer. Puis, tout aussi lentement, la langue du jeune homme s'insinua délicatement à la rencontre de son homologue, ramenant sur les papilles de Leah ce mélange de banane et de chocolat.

Autant dire qu'elle aurait pu interrompre ce baiser à tout moment. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à sa force surnaturelle. Et autant dire aussi que ça ne l'effleura pas une seule seconde. Bien au contraire, elle pencha un peu la tête comme elle l'avait fait pour atteindre la boule de glace cachée afin de faciliter l'accès au jeune homme. De simplement sensuel, le baiser devint plus passionné durant quelques secondes, Jordy se faisant plus pressant, plus fougueux, comme s'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient au bord d'une plage, en plein jour, entourés de dizaines de gens. Encore une fois, Leah le laissa faire, trop déroutée par les frissons de plaisir qui lui traversaient le corps en vagues continues pour ne serait-ce que songer à amorcer le moindre geste de refus. Puis il sembla se ressaisir, relâchant un peu la pression sur la nuque de Leah. Sa langue se refit plus caressante, moins dominatrice, et enfin il s'éloigna après avoir conclu par un petit baiser presque chaste sur les lèvres gonflées de l'Indienne.

« Délicieux… » affirma-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

_C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…_


	8. Chapitre 8 FEU DE CAMP

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Oui, c'est bien moi, l'intermittente du spectacle…**

**Allez, je le dis tout net, c'est vrai que mes délais de publication, c'est un peu abusé. Je vais essayer de faire mieux, mais hélas pas de suite de suite, celles qui me connaissent un peu savent que Juillet-Août n'est pas la période où je peux le plus facilement me coller devant l'ordi. Alors on dit qu'à partir de septembre, j'essaierai d'être plus présente…**

**Passons aux reviews : ( amies non inscrites, soyez imaginatives et trouvez-vous un p'tit pseudo, ça aide !;-D )**

**Guest 1**** : En admiration ? Ah, carrément ? Et bien merci ! Et pour les délais de publication, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je vais essayer de faire un effort prochainement… en tout cas merci pour ta review !**

**Guest 2**** : Bon sang que ton message m'a fait rire ! Avant de m'expliquer, permets-moi de te remercier énormément pour avoir sauté le pas de la review, (toi qui d'après tes dires n'en es pas coutumière), parce que tu as peur que je me décourage et arrête d'écrire. C'est vraiment super gentil de ta part, mais c'est aussi la raison de mon amusement ! Car si je n'écrivais que dans le but de récolter des messages admiratifs, ma première fiction n'aurait pas dépassé les 6 postages, je pense ! Pour te donner une idée, en 6 chapitres, donc, j'avais… 3 reviews, je crois. Ou 4. Dont une de ma bêta et amie, qui devait avoir pitié, à mon avis !XD. Tout ça pour dire que tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, je suis un auteur égoïste : j'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir, (et je poste en me disant que ça plaira peut-être à d'autres). Sauf mort prématurée (la mienne, hein, je me permettrais pas !), tu devrais donc lire la fin de cette histoire ! Merci encore pour cette très gentille review ! Parce que, quoi que j'en dise, c'est quand même un super carburant à la motivation !**

**Nicky :**** Eh bien, si c'est pas de l'enthousiasme, ça ! Et je parle aussi pour ta review sur « La Mission… » ! Ça fait plaisir d'avoir encore des retours sur cette fic terminée depuis un moment ! Merci beaucoup !  
Je suis contente que tu sois adepte de l'humour jordyen. Tu m'étonnes que Leah soit un peu déboussolée, mais ça lui fait du bien. J'adore ce personnage, et c'est finalement la seule qui n'ait pas de « happy end », ce qui m'embêtait un peu. Alors, magie des fanfictions, je suis contente de l'imaginer avec un type qui la fera tout le temps rire, même si elle aura envie de lui démonter la tête parfois… Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser des commentaires ! **

**Axelle**** : Aïe… tu dois être une amoureuse malheureuse, alors, vu ma défaillance dans les publications… pardon pardon pardon, je ferai mieux à l'avenir, promis. Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire très drôle : pour la demande de mariage, ben… j'ai pas très bien suivi les dernières lois votées… je sais que tu as le droit maintenant de te marier avec ta meilleure amie, mais l'auras-tu avec une fic ? Renseigne-toi quand même…**

**Papillon Exilé**** : toi, je t'ai répondu par sms, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te faire un petit coucou… comment va ma serial revieweuse, qui, de par son activité intensive sur « la Mission… », est vivement priée de ne pas se sentir coupable si elle lâche un peu de lest sur celle-ci ? J'espère que tu décompresses en vacances, que tu t'empiffres de glaces, et j'attends de tes nouvelles !**

**Allez, trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8

FEU DE CAMP

« Bon, t'es l'invitée, c'est toi qui choisis : tandoori, pizza, ou un bon gros hamburger bien de chez nous ? »

Leah n'eut cette fois aucune difficulté à choisir : pizza et hamburger faisaient partie de son quotidien. Tandoori, en revanche…

Ils s'attablèrent donc à un petit restaurant indien, dans un coin de la pièce, où ils pourraient bavarder sans craindre les oreilles curieuses. La Quileute se méfiait de la tendance du jeune homme à parler vraiment de tout et de n'importe quoi sans la moindre discrétion. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. A peine le jeune serveur venu prendre leur commande avait-il tourné les talons que Jordy lui demanda :

« Ça te dérange si on parle un peu boulot ?

-… heu… tu penses auquel, au tien ou au mien ? Parce que si c'est le tien, je crains de décrocher dès le troisième mot de ta première phrase, et si c'est le mien, ben, ça peut attendre d'être ailleurs que dans un lieu public, non ? »

Il plissa les lèvres d'un air contrarié, et Leah soupira ; elle avait une petite idée de ce dont il voulait parler. Elle allait poursuivre, quand le retour du serveur qui leur apportait l'apéritif au nom exotique qu'ils avaient commandé l'interrompit un instant, avant qu'elle ne décide qu'après tout il y avait des moyens de discuter de ce sujet devant des étrangers sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit.

« OK, ok, soupira-t-elle, tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur, c'est ça ? »

Jordy grimaça légèrement, confirmant ses doutes. Leah s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le dossier, adoptant sciemment une pose détendue, sereine. Les études sur les animaux en général, et les loups en particuliers, montraient que le langage corporel tenait une place importante dans la communication. Les humains avaient tendance à oublier que ça valait tout aussi bien pour eux. La louve-garou savait en jouer à la perfection. Son attitude appuya ses paroles rassurantes :

« Elle ne risque absolument rien chez… ses beaux-parents. »

Leah remercia d'un sourire silencieux le serveur qui rougit un peu avant de s'éloigner. Reportant son attention sur Jordy, elle constata qu'il n'avait pas perdu son air soucieux. Elle insista :

« Ecoute, Matt ne ferait rien qui puisse mettre Johanna en danger. Les Cullen sont ce qu'ils sont, mais je sais d'expérience qu'ils préfèreraient se tuer eux-mêmes que de toucher un seul de ses cheveux, crois-moi ! »

Il la scruta avec insistance, son regard d'ordinaire pétillant assombri par l'anxiété. La Quileute s'était un jour demandée s'il lui arrivait d'avoir l'air sérieux. Elle avait sa réponse.

« Je suis désolé de plomber l'ambiance comme ça… », maugréa-t-il en prenant le verre que le serveur avait posé devant lui. « En plus Jo est capable de se défendre toute seule. Mais ces histoires de disparitions et de meurtres qui les suivent depuis des années, ça me fout un peu les jetons…

- Et t'as raison, d'avoir les jetons. Les responsables de tout ça sont de foutus monstres, mais la famille de Matt n'en est pas responsable. »

Jordy resta quelques secondes silencieux à l'observer, puis son sourire malicieux refit enfin son apparition.

« Tu les aimes bien, pas vrai ? » dit-il avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

Leah fronça les sourcils et répondit d'une voix un peu fraîche :

« Ça reste des sangsues. »

Comme si tout était dit dans ce seul mot. Mais Jordy ne s'en laissa pas compter :

« Peut-être, mais n'empêche que tu les apprécies quand même… »

La louve-garou plissa les yeux et plongea à son tour le nez dans son verre sans daigner répondre. Mais le Sudiste était du genre… têtu.

« Parle-moi un peu d'eux, tiens ! Pour me rassurer définitivement ! »

Leah reposa son verre sans brusquerie, comprenant que sous couvert de plaisanterie, le jeune homme avait vraiment besoin d'être soulagé de son angoisse. Elle répondit donc :

« Alice est folledingue, Emmett doit avoir le cerveau de la taille d'un pois-chiche. Jasper et Rosalie, eux, sont aussi drôles que des portes de prison. Bella, ben… c'est Bella. Je crois que j'arriverai jamais à comprendre cette nana, même si je vis encore trois siècles. Mais elle est réglo, ça je peux pas dire le contraire. Son mari, en revanche, c'est celui qui me tape le plus sur les nerfs !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est télépathe…

- Quoi ?

- Il lit dans les pensées !

- Ah ben merde…

- Comme tu dis ! »

Leah ne trouva pas utile de préciser qu'avec l'expérience de la meute, la particularité d'Edward n'était somme toute pas aussi terrible, de son point de vue.

_Sauf que mon esprit lui est accessible même quand je suis sous forme humaine, et qu'il n'est pas un frère de meute ; c'est un putain de vampire._

Oui, définitivement, malgré toutes ces années de coopération, Edward continuait de lui hérisser le poil. Et, oui, encore plus que sa femme, c'était dire.

A sa grande surprise, Jordy se mit à ricaner :

« J'imagine trop comment Jo va galérer ! Télépathe ! La pauvre ! »

Leah sourit à son tour, partageant l'hilarité du jeune homme. Puis il poursuivit :

« Et les deux derniers ? Les plus vieux ? »

_Ah ! Carlisle et Esmée…_

« Et bien, Carlisle est… cool. C'est notre médecin de famille, figure-toi ! Enfin, il l'a été, parce que maintenant qu'ils se planquent tous pour échapper aux Italiens, on fait sans lui. Et Esmée… »

Leah s'interrompit pour reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Non, ce n'était absolument pas un petit pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait en songeant à la vampire, pas du tout. Elle ne lui manquait vraiment pas. Après tout, elles ne se voyaient que très rarement, avant l'exil du clan Cullen, parce que malgré les assertions de Jordy, Leah leur rendait visite seulement quand elle y était obligée. Et par la force des choses, avec un Alpha imprégné d'une des leurs et un petit frère raide dingue de cette famille, c'était déjà beaucoup trop à son goût.

Mais à chaque fois, et depuis le début, Esmée s'était toujours montrée d'une extrême prévenance. Exaspérante de gentillesse.

_Adorable._

« …Esmée, c'est sans doute la moins pénible de tous. » finit par reconnaître la Quileute.

Jordy sourit de plus belle, et en conclut :

« Je n'ai vraiment aucun souci à me faire, donc ?

- Non, aucun.

- Ok ! A leur santé, alors ! » dit-il en portant un toast comme s'il n'avait pas déjà bu, auquel Leah répondit en levant son verre à son tour.

…

Le reste du repas fut plus détendu. Ils parlèrent d'innombrables sujets différents : leur famille, la Louisiane et la France, où Jordy, étant à moitié Français, se rendait souvent ; leur façon de vivre si différente l'un de l'autre. Leah sourit souvent, rit parfois, dont une fois aux larmes quand le jeune homme lui narra une de ses mésaventures avec une chèvre et un biscuit au chocolat, quand il était petit, en vacances en France. De son côté, elle le régala à voix basse d'anecdotes plus ou moins sanglantes qui semblaient le ravir au plus haut point.

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, le soir était bien avancé, et le ciel s'assombrissait. Ils décidèrent de flâner un peu sur la promenade qu'ils avaient parcourue en roller au début de l'après-midi, et marchèrent côte à côte, se frôlant parfois, mais sans se toucher vraiment. Leah songea que s'ils se tenaient la main, là, avec le couché de soleil sur la plage, ils atteindraient le summum du cliché.

_Tiens, en parlant de cliché…_

Un vaste groupe d'une vingtaine de jeunes gens avait entrepris de ramasser les morceaux de bois flottés qu'ils pouvaient trouver pour les rassembler en tas dans l'intention évidente de faire un feu sur la plage. La Quileute s'arrêta pour les observer, et Jordy lui demanda :

« Ça te dit de les rejoindre ?

- Tu les connais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pas du tout, mais je sais ce qu'il faut pour faire parti du club ! Attends-moi là ! »

Et sans savoir si Leah avait réellement envie de se joindre au groupe de fêtards, il s'éloigna en direction d'un petit magasin, à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'autre côté de la route que bordaient les palmiers. Quand il disparut à l'intérieur, la louve-garou reporta son attention vers le tas de bois qui venait juste d'être allumé, laissant voir des flammes prenant de l'ampleur et dont elle pouvait entendre les premiers crépitements accompagnés de la clameur joyeuse qui accueillait la naissance du feu de camp.

Leah sentit qu'on s'approchait d'elle, mais n'y fit pas attention. C'est quand une voix inconnue l'interpella qu'elle consentit à poser les yeux sur le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair et au sourire ultra bright qui lui affirma sans ambages :

« Faut pas être timide ! Si t'as envie de venir, t'es la bienvenue !

- T'es avec eux ?

- Ouais ! Viens, je vais te présenter ! C'est quoi, ton petit nom ?

- Leah, et je te remercie mais j'attends un copain, là…

- Ah ? Qui ? »

Leah se tourna en direction du magasin où avait disparu Jordy pour constater qu'il était déjà ressorti et venait la rejoindre, tenant à bout de bras deux… pack de bières.

_Ah, voici donc les fameux billets d'entrée…_

« Lui, là-bas… » répondit-elle au jeune homme en montrant Jordy d'un mouvement de menton.

L'inconnu examina son rival, tout d'abord impassible. Puis soudain il ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, quand il sembla le reconnaître.

« Gil Ràn ? »

Jordy fronça les sourcils, puis le reconnut à son tour :

« Thoric ! Ben ça alors ! »

Leah les dévisagea tour à tour, complètement abasourdie.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_

Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent en se serrant mutuellement l'avant-bras droit, et le dénommé Thoric gratifia même Jordy d'une tape sur l'épaule.

« Ça alors ! poursuivait ce dernier, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Leah se désintéressa de la réponse de l'inconnu pour reporter son attention vers le feu de camp qui prenait de l'ampleur. Un large cercle de jeunes gens commençait à s'installer autour, et la louve-garou se surprit à penser aux innombrables veillées auxquelles elle avait participé durant sa longue vie. Pas vraiment la même ambiance du côté de la Push…

« Hé, tu viens rejoindre les visages pâles autour du feu, Pocahontas ? »

La Quileute reporta son attention sur Jordy, qui s'était un peu éloigné à la suite de son ami et tendait la main vers elle pour l'inviter à en faire autant. Elle dédaigna son geste et passa devant lui en marmonnant :

« Appelle-moi une fois encore comme ça, et ton scalp va venir pendouiller à ma ceinture. »

Le jeune homme lui fit une grimace moqueuse en lui emboîtant le pas. Baissant un peu la voix, elle lui demanda en montrant le type qui les précédait d'un mouvement de menton :

« Comment il t'a appelé ?

- Ah ! « Gil Ràn » ! C'est mon pseudo sur un jeu en ligne.

- Un jeu en ligne ?

- Ouais, genre Donjons et Dragons, tu vois ?

- Hmmmm… mais alors comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissiez en vrai ?

- Ben il habite à San Francisco, et on s'est retrouvés un jour à une convention Shadow Ken ! »

Leah renonça à demander ce qu'était une « convention Shadow Ken », et se contenta d'observer Jordy qui s'approchait tout sourire du groupe de jeunes en levant haut les packs de bières, récoltant quelques acclamations des fêtards.

« Hé, soyez sympa avec lui, annonça d'une voix forte « Thoric », c'est mon Maître de Guilde ! »

Cette fois, la Quileute ne put contenir sa curiosité :

« Son quoi ?

- Son Maître de Guilde, répéta Jordy tout en allant poser ses fardeaux à côté d'autres packs regroupés à distance respectable du feu. On forme un groupe d'aventuriers, et c'est moi leur chef. »

Leah haussa les sourcils, et le jeune homme se redressa tout en la fixant d'un air songeur quelques secondes, avant de se fendre d'un sourire extatique :

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que ça fait de moi un Alpha, nan ? »

La louve-garou soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et il ricana.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte, un peu décalés par rapport au feu pour pouvoir admirer l'océan qui s'assombrissait à mesure que le soleil baissait à l'horizon, enflammant le ciel de couleurs n'ayant rien à envier au brasier qui leur chauffait le visage. Un groupe de trois inconnus, deux filles et un garçon, vinrent spontanément les rejoindre, et entamèrent joyeusement la conversation. La participation de Leah se limita à la divulgation de son prénom, mais vu que Jordy parlait pour deux, voir trois, son mutisme passait largement inaperçu. De surcroit, elle ne se taisait pas par ennui, ou parce qu'elle faisait la tête ; les trois jeunes gens, quoiqu'un tantinet superficiels, étaient plutôt agréables. Aucune des deux filles ne semblaient avoir des vues sur Jordy, et ne jaugeaient donc pas l'Indienne avec défiance. Quant au garçon, même s'il lui offrait de temps en temps des sourires éblouissants, il ne tentait aucunement de la draguer. Ils avaient juste envie de lier connaissance, et leur insouciance juvénile, leur joie de vivre simple et franche, loin d'agacer Leah, la fit sourire sans même y penser.

Au fil du temps, d'autres inconnus se mêlèrent à leur petit groupe ; certains le quittèrent, pour être remplacés par d'autres encore, formant un ballet incessant de nouvelles têtes, de nouveaux prénoms que la Quileute cessa bien vite d'essayer de retenir. Rarement, elle prenait la parole, quand on lui posait une question directe, mais la plupart du temps elle se contentait d'être simple spectatrice. Et de son observation elle tira la conclusion suivante : Jordy attirait les gens comme une chandelle les papillons de nuit. Comme si sa tignasse blonde, éclairée par le feu de camp maintenant que les premières étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel, était réellement la flamme d'une bougie et les fêtards des insectes éblouis. Il était drôle, plein d'esprit, savait se moquer des autres autant que de lui-même, bref, il eut tôt fait d'être entouré d'une cours plus ou moins admirative. Dont certaines membres paraissaient plus motivées que les deux premières jeunes filles qui les avaient rejoints, et qui lançaient en direction de l'Indienne silencieuse des regards évaluateurs. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi, du reste, puisque le jeune homme semblait avoir totalement oublié sa présence.

Leah se surprit à s'en irriter, vaguement dans un premier temps, puis de façon moins subtile au fur et à mesure que la fête, l'alcool aidant, se faisait plus bruyante.

Ce qui était stupide.

C'était un feu de camp, d'un genre nouveau pour elle, où il n'était pas question de légendes, de traditions et de combats centenaires contre des ennemis surhumains, mais où les gens riaient, s'amusaient et buvaient. Des gens plus agréables, plus amusants qu'elle. Normal si Jordy préférait leur compagnie à la sienne !

Malgré tout, la louve-garou se sentait bêtement un peu triste, et elle détourna les yeux pour les laisser errer sur le reste du groupe. Son regard glissa sur un couple enlacé qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche, sur une jeune fille qui s'emparait d'une guitare sous les acclamations des personnes qui l'entouraient, sur un groupe de garçons qui se chahutaient, faisant fuir les autres fêtards qui se secouaient la tête pour en faire tomber le sable qu'ils avaient projeté autour d'eux, quand la voix de Jordy au-dessus d'elle la fit sursauter:

« Je t'amène une bière ? »

Surprise, autant parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever que parce qu'il semblait enfin se souvenir de son existence, elle se contenta d'hocher affirmativement la tête puis reprit aussitôt son examen des alentours, bien décidée à faire aussi peu cas de lui qu'il faisait jusqu'à présent cas d'elle.

Il s'éloigna donc et revint trente secondes plus tard dûment muni de deux bouteilles de bière décapsulées, et Leah prit celle qu'il lui tendait avec un vague hochement de tête en guise de merci. Elle allait la porter à sa bouche mais interrompit son geste quand elle vit Jordy s'installer dans son dos, les jambes écartées de part et d'autre des siennes. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à la toucher, prit appui d'une main posée dans le sable derrière lui et se servit de la deuxième pour boire sa bière. L'Indienne le dévisagea, se tordant le cou pour lui faire face. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en baissant sa bouteille.

« Y a pas assez de place, pour que tu viennes te coller, comme ça ? lui dit-elle d'un ton peu amène.

- Bien sûr que si, mais tu m'avais l'air un peu tristoune, alors je viens te tenir un peu compagnie… »

Leah se retourna vivement pour cacher sa surprise : comme ça, il l'avait remarqué ? Pourtant, il ne semblait absolument pas se soucier d'elle ! Il était peut-être plus perspicace qu'elle ne le pensait…

Toujours un peu boudeuse, elle se contenta de rester ainsi, le dos tourné, sirotant sa boisson en silence. Il ne relança pas la conversation non plus, et évita de façon sympathique mais ferme de réengager celles que tentaient de renouer les gens qui l'entouraient précédemment. Acceptant de plus ou moins bonne grâce son évidant désir d'être seul avec son amie, ils se dispersèrent au bout de cinq minutes.

Et au bout de quelques minutes de plus, Leah sentit un frôlement le long de son bras nu. Baissant les yeux, elle vit que la bière du jeune homme était posée dans le sable, et que de sa main libre il la caressait du bout des doigts.

Un frisson lui hérissa la peau en chair de poule.

Jordy dut le sentir, car il lui murmura tout contre l'oreille : « Ne me dis pas que tu as froid… », et son souffle qui la chatouilla fit cette fois frémir le creux de ses reins.

Muette, le regard rivé droit devant elle, mais totalement aveugle à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, elle se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. Jordy, qui s'était interrompu, reprit donc ses caresses, légères et étonnamment agréables, tandis que Leah, petit à petit, sans en avoir réellement conscience, prenait de plus en plus appui contre son torse.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva le dos complètement calé sur le jeune homme, la tête légèrement en arrière, posé sur le haut de son épaules. Ses yeux naviguaient paresseusement entre le feu, les fêtards qui semblaient à leur tour les avoir oubliés et le noir de la nuit au-dessus d'eux. Puis, avec un infime soupir, elle ferma les paupières, calme, sereine. Des souvenirs de la Push s'invitèrent dans son esprit, lui remémorant les innombrables feux de camp de la réserve ; des images de couples enlacés, d'Imprégnés serrant étroitement contre eux leur âme sœur, d'yeux brillants et de sourires de contentement.

_Alors, c'est ça ?_ songea la louve solitaire. _C'est ça, de se sentir à sa place ?_

Cette pensée la fit sursauter. L'alcool la faisait complètement divaguer ! Elle n'était en aucun cas à sa place, ici. Elle n'était pas _imprégnée_ de Jordy ! Bon sang, elle n'en était même pas amoureuse !

Sentant sa soudaine tension, le jeune homme cessa ses caresses et fit passer les cheveux noirs de sa compagne derrière l'oreille, l'incitant par ce geste à tourner le regard vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Leah l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Rien. Rien du tout. »

Et elle se retourna pour se caler de nouveau contre lui. Il profita d'avoir dégagé l'accès à son cou en repoussant ses cheveux pour y déposer un baiser, et Leah prit d'autorité la main libre de Jordy, celle qui la caressait précédemment, pour l'emmener de l'autre côté de sa taille, s'entourant ainsi du bras du jeune homme. Puis, à son tour, du bout des doigts, elle traça des sillons brûlants sur la peau douce du Sudiste, qui raffermit un peu sa prise, la collant encore plus près de lui, faisant naître sur le visage de la louve-garou un petit sourire satisfait.


End file.
